


Succs to Be You

by Silicu (silmil), Silver_Eternity, The_Unholy_Trinity, TheRedHarlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Swearing, Trapped, gratuitous dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/pseuds/Silver_Eternity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Trinity/pseuds/The_Unholy_Trinity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid had just been looking for a quick dinner. Law had been looking for something else altogether. Both get a lot more than they were asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kid was sitting in the back of the latest up and coming bar in the city, bored out of his mind, and hungry.

Technically, he could fix one of his 'problems' at any time, but that left the other. If he picked just any yummy little 'dish' that caught his eye, he could go hungry. If he just went with whatever looked like the best eating, he would likely be bored.

Life wasn't exactly the easiest when your main source of food was sex, and if he wanted to feed trufflesproperly it could only go one way.

_ 'Well, up one way at least,' _ Kid smirked to himself.  _ 'Ugh, why couldn't I have been born ambcubus, hell, even incubus would have been easier.' _ He mentally sighed.

For most of the supernatural lot that fed on sex, sexual desire, a certain type of chi, what have you, all species tended to fall within the usual three categories: Incubus, Ambcubus, and Succubus. Most had to feed a certain way.

His way just happened to be a pain in the ass. Literally.

Kid could already hear his mother chiding him for being such a picky eater. But dammit, he had a type, was that so wrong?

He scanned the room from his view once more, before snapping his fingers. Kid appeared on one of the banisters looking down at the dance floor, leaning against a pillar. The people around him took no notice of a six foot seven extremely pale redhead suddenly popping up in their midst and continued dancing.

Kid was about to give up and leave to turn in for the morning on an empty stomach, maybe seduce that cute pastry chef at his favorite restaurant to give him a few boxes of truffles, then maybe take a nice bath…

That’s when Kid saw  _ him _ .

"Oh, yes, thank you mother." Kid purred when he spotted someone new saddle up to the bar for a drink.

Kid flickered in and out of sight, moving closer to get a better look at his new find. Not bothering more than the barest glamour to hide himself from the mortals, he surveyed the man.

Tall, but not quite as tall as him, a warm almost dark and rich caramel skin tone, black almost blue hair, slender but Kid could definitely see some taut muscles working through the back of that thin coat.

Oh, piercings~ All the better to nibble on. Were those tattoos on his hands and arms? Were there more of them?

_ 'Ah, come on, turn ya damned pretty head this way.' _ Kid purred.

Oh, oh my....

The man's face was a work of damn fine art. The powers that be had most certainly spent some extra time on this one. On a scale of ten, the man was a  _ thousand _ .

' _ Tall as he is and from the way he walks, I bet he's packing more than a  _ **_little_ ** _ heat too _ ,' Kid licked his lips.

The redhead silently watched him, saw the way he would occasionally cast an interested gaze at someone before brushing them off. Kid didn't bother checking the man's aura for proof, from his actions he was clearly looking for someone to go home with but found the present selection utterly lacking.

_ ‘You and me both, handsome,' _ Kid thought while sipping his stolen drink.

Eventually, the club started to wind down and ‘Handsome’ stood to leave.

Kid watched him walk out the door before draining the last bit of Kahlua from his glass and leaving it on a vacant table, fading out of place to reappear a few yards away in the direction Handsome was headed.

Kid didn't bother to wait and see if the man was looking for his car or headed to the bus stop. When Kid saw him place a cigarette to his lips and draw out a lighter, the redhead waved a hand, keeping the spark from igniting.

"Here," Kid called out. "Use mine." He walked up slowly. He cupped his hand and flicked his fingers, projecting the image of a lighter when fire erupted from his fingertips.

\------

Law had been waiting for this all evening. He could feel the demon since the moment he stepped into that club, but he had been well-hidden and Law hadn't been able to catch an actual glimpse of him. Now that he did, he very much approved of what he saw. Pale, clear skin just begging to have hands running over it, hair as red as the sunset on a dying day, or maybe as spilt blood. Yes, he liked that comparison better. He was strong, clearly, and good with magic if he had remained hidden this entire time. He was exactly what Law had been looking for. And he had even walked up to him, thinking this was his own idea. Perfect. Just  _ perfect _ .

"Thanks," Law said and happily leaned in to take the offered light. It wasn't a natural fire, he could feel it in the sparks of energy around it, and he was pretty sure the demon didn't have a lighter between his fingers.

He leaned back, once the smoke was lit, and breathed through it happily. Then gave the stranger a painfully obvious once over and smiled around it.

"And where were you this entire night?" he asked, grinning.

"Around. I was going to come and say hi, but I had to leave to make a call," Kid suddenly looked bashful, using a touch of glamour to give his face a warm blush. "Okay, that's a lie. I was a bit nervous. I'm not used to being the one to chat up the guy, especially someone like you. Went to get some air, and, uh, here you are." He finished shyly.

The other man seemed like the confident type, so a little nervousness on his part might be cute and lure him into making the first move.

"Well," Law leaned in, not even having to fake his interest as he pulled the cigarette out and politely blew the smoke away from the demon. The sex demon who was playing  _ shy _ . It was a good thing he could keep himself in check, or he would have been laughing out loud at this. "Now that you're here, what do you say about going somewhere else? My room, for example, is a pretty nice place to be. I speak from experience, here," he smiled. He was pretty sure the demon couldn't tell what Law himself was - he wore those dampening cuffs for a reason, and it wasn't only that gold complemented his complexion nicely. So he shouldn't have any reason to be skittish, he figured. The direct approach had always been a favorite of Law's, after all.

Kid almost purred, pleased with how quickly things progressed.

Well, he could make things progress from polite conversation in a church on a Sunday with a zealot preacher to fucking bareback doggie style in the back of a car in the span of three minutes if he used his abilities, but that was draining not to mention it wasn't very sporting.

Kid smiled genuinely. "I think I'd like that. Car, bus, or is it close enough to walk?" He took an extra step closer, and stroked a small patch of skin on the other's wrist with one fingertip. "What can I call you?"

Oh, that aura felt amazing, Kid could only imagine how good his chi would taste.

Law's tongue peaked out to run slowly over his lower lip and his eyes remained on the demon's through the short caress. He refused to hold his breath in anticipation as he waited a moment to see if physical contact would be enough for his magic to register to him, but it didn't. Oh, that was good. Sure, he had carved and charmed the golden accessories himself, and he never half-assed his work, but it was always amazing to see it with his own two eyes when his spells worked out.

The spell that had pointed him to this particular soul had also been very effective.

"Just a block or two away," Law said, inclining his head as he leaned close enough to almost brush against the demon. But not quite there. Baiting. "About enough time to finish this if we walk," he brought the smoke back up to his lips, keeping eye contact as he put it there and took a small breath through it.

"Law," he said, after the thin line of smoke left his lips.

Kid tilted his head, eyes dragging upwards from the human's lips. "Law?"

Damn, but this human was good. Confidence, beauty, from the high end clothes he bet the guy had money, a self-made man obviously (he'd had his share of spoiled punks with too much of daddy's money, and this was certainly no boy). And self-made meant smart.

And oh those eyes promised something wicked. What, did cupid suddenly take an interest in his life? Damn, the man was perfect as a mortal could be as far as he could tell.

Ah, if only he was an immortal, then Kid would be looking into buying some real estate in that slice of seductive heaven.

"You asked for my name," Law smiled, glad to have the demon's attention all on himself. He could practically feel his interest, his desire. Law had him exactly where he wanted him. "Are you going to give me one in return?"

"Kid," He said without thinking and immediately tensed before quickly smoothing his expression over.

Why the fuck had he just given away his real name?! His mother would have his hide for such an amateur mistake!

"So, Law," Kid flirted quickly to cover up his lapse. "What do you do when you're not indulging some odd stranger?"

Law tipped his head in an invitation for Kid to follow as he started down the street towards the room he'd rented just in case.

"Oh, this and that," he said, considering. "I've got an MD attached to my name, so that takes a lot of time off my hands." Which was vague enough to sound like he was a doctor, even though he didn't practice much these days. Outright lying to demons was never a good idea, if you didn't have the proper spells in place beforehand, he knew.

"What about you, Kid?"

"I do art. Sculpture, that is," Kid said easily. Another truth. What the hell was going on with him? Why was his guard down?

He felt unnerved enough to have half the mind to cut and run. The life of a succubus wasn't one where you took a lot of chances.

But…

One look at Law's face made something in his chest loosen a bit. The guy didn't look like some shifty asshole... Maybe he'd stick around, just be a bit more careful.

But since he'd already started…

Kid cleared his throat. "I, uh, sculpt sometime. Metalwork mostly. Sometimes machinery. Sound too geeky?" He felt a little sheepish talking to someone like this.

He didn't have many friends that he trusted with personal details about his life, so it wasn't often he was this open with someone. It put him off his game a bit.

"Sounds impressive," Law said, smiling at him as he shook some ash from the end of his smoke. "Though I'm afraid I'm not very artistically inclined myself, so I wouldn't know how to appreciate it right," he considered. Metal work, hm? Maybe the demon was good with that, not only with fire. Good to know.

"I get by." Kid smiled genuinely at the compliment. "And don't worry. Don't let the uppity dicks fool you, anyone can appreciate art, doesn't take an expert."

The more they talked, the more relaxed Kid started to feel.

"That's good to know," Law hummed, sucking on his smoke thoughtfully as he moved casually to walk almost pressed into the demon's side and slipped his free hand into Kid's back pocket like it belonged there.

Kid resisted the urge to purr at the human, liking the little show of possessiveness, and wrapped an arm around Law's waist to pet his hip. Maybe if things went well, Kid would make this human his new favorite.

It might even be a fun challenge wrapping him around his little finger. Again, he wondered just how well off Law was, Kid did love expensive gifts. All succubi did really, as was their nature.

It wouldn't really matter to him if the human was broke, but that meant he wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with him. There were plenty of rich pervs out there and he had bills to pay after all if he wanted to keep his life style.

Besides, no succubus worth their brimstone ever paid for anything out of pocket.

And it was nice to be appreciated.

"Close yet?" Kid made sure to lower his voice to a raspy whisper, letting a warm breath sway those pretty earrings.

Law blew out the last of his cigarette, putting it out and dropping it in a trashcan without so much as missing a step. He turned to nose a little at the demon's neck. Oh, he smelled good - warm and inviting and strong - and Law loved it. He had wanted a succubus because they were the easiest, and the most fun, to feed. And he would have so much fun with this one.

"Eager?" he asked against the pale skin, the hand on Kid's behind taking advantage of not having been pushed away to cope a nice feel of his ass.

"Any reason I shouldn't be?" Kid teased, indulging the bold touching.

"None at all," Law purred, biting at his neck a little as he tugged Kid into one of the better-looking motels around and leading him to the room he had prepared earlier. He had poured an impressive amount of magic to make it seem that there was no magic around, ironically enough. But the spell should be enough to hide the charms he had placed on a few particular items inside, and the complicated casting had been worth it.

Kid felt a tingle run up his spine, making him pause to reach out with his aura to scan the building. He held in a frown when he found nothing. Odd. He could have sworn he felt something.

Maybe it was just some feeble ghost hiding from him. Wouldn't be the first time, and it was an older motel however fancy it was, odds were good some mortal having kicked it here at some point. Human ghosts tended to avoid most other supernatural folk for a variety of reasons, they were sort of like hermits after a fashion.

Though there were a number of magical beings and spells that could suppress their presence from even his species which were renowned for sussing out things like that, but the odds of someone that powerful being here were slim. Even slimmer that they would go through the trouble of tangling with him: even as succubi went, Kid's particular breed was nothing to fuck with.

_ 'Just need to stay on guard...' _ Kid realized he had been quiet for too long and leaned over to nuzzle Law's throat. After all this, Kid didn't want the human somehow losing interest because he thought he was being ignored.

Law kicked off his shoes and didn't waste a moment shoving his hands up under Kid's clothes, sliding over warm skin and pulling their bodies together as he leaned his head back to offer more of his neck.

"Do you mind the taste of nicotine?" he asked, walking slow fingers up and down the demon's back. "I could go brush my teeth before we start." Law himself wasn't a big fan of it, but the smoke had been a convenient opening for Kid, one the demon had taken easily.

"Mmmm, I have a better idea," Kid nipped Law's chin as he shrugged off his coat and reached into his inner coat pocket, drawing out a hard candy. He unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth. When he kissed Law again, the warm taste of coffee and caramel filled their taste buds.

Law rumbled happily at the taste, licking into Kid's mouth and chasing the candy to take it for himself, before teasing out his tongue and sucking on it hard and dirty. He certainly liked this plan.

Kid smiled into the kiss and nipped him. He took a step back and pulled the sleeveless turtleneck over his head to lay atop his coat.

"Someone's looking a little overdressed." Kid chided.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Law asked, busying himself with Kid's belt and pants, eager to have him naked. He was certainly going to make the best of this situation, after all.

Kid grinned and helped with his belt before sliding to his knees in one sinuous movement. He tugged up Law's shirt just a bit, kissing the little treasure trail he found peeking out from the other's waistband.

Then proceeded to undo Law's belt with just his mouth.

Law grinned, shoving a hand in Kid's hair and dragging his fingers through it, loving the sight of the red locks shifting. Like fire. Oh, he really liked this one.

"I like you there," he husked as his blood already started heading south at the gorgeous sight. "I like you there a  _ lot _ ."

He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, revealing a lot of black ink covering his skin. It wasn't the original designs, though, he had managed to twist a spell earlier to make them unrecognizable, since the actual tattoos were too obviously magical for him to be able to hide what he was. There were also thin golden cuffs a little over each wrist, enchanted and carved intricately. The spells themselves were on the inside of the cuffs, pressed tightly to his skin and hiding his magic. He had forgone his favorite enchanted earrings, too, and opted for clear golden replacements. He felt a little bit under-protected like this - all those charms and spells were there for a reason - but since his magic was leashed tightly, he wouldn't be catching the eye of anyone he shouldn't be, either. And it was worth it, to finally get his plans into motion.

Kid sighed, resting his cheek on Law's lower belly. "Damn, you're gorgeous."

Not even just for a human either, there were many chi feeders Kid could think of who would literally kill and maim to have natural near-divine looks like Law's.

He kissed Law's stomach again, liking the feel of strong muscle under his mouth, and finally moved lower. Kid unbuttoned and unzipped the other man's jeans all with his mouth.

Oh. No underwear. Kid grinned as he pulled Law's jeans down enough to kiss the base of his cock. "Need a rubber?" He offered. "I can help put it on for you. Though we don't have to have one, you seem like a straight shooter and I can show you recent papers proving I'm clean."

Kid didn't need the protection nor the papers, his own genes protected him and ensured that no natural disease could survive in his body, but he could glamour one and any documents up to soothe any worries his partner had.

Law kept scratching long fingers through his hair, content to just have Kid enjoy his time down there.

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at those, but are you sure you're fine without any proof? I don't actually have my tests with me."

"I'm sure, you're an MD, right? Hygiene is kinda your thing." Kid kissed one of Law's hip bones, licking the taut skin, before reaching back for his coat, letting his hand disappear inside before rubbing his fingers and making the necessary papers appear in his hand, then giving them to Law.

Law looked the papers over, feigning careful consideration. There was no way this demon could really carry anything, but he wasn't supposed to know that, so he had to play his part. He grinned, satisfied down at Kid a moment later and handed them back.

"Well, you would have to take me at my word, though. But I can assure you I am clean, as you said. Hygiene is important for me."

"For someone as gorgeous as you, I'll take that gamble." Kid grinned, pleased.

Sometimes his partners insisted on protection any way. Kid had nothing against that, but then they wanted to use their own which could be a problem. If the condoms were latex, it tended to impede his feeding a bit for some reason. Not terribly, but it was incredibly annoying. And outright protesting could ruin the mood and Kid wound up going hungry unless he wanted to outright roofie them with his powers, something he liked to avoid as a personal preference.

"Now that we've settled that," Kid tugged Law's jeans down the rest of the way and took a moment to appreciate how perfect and nicely shaped Law was before taking a taste.

Law hummed happily at that, petting his hair absently.

"Do you have any preference as to how the evening should proceed?" Law asked. He was nothing if not accommodating. He would slip his ties on the demon sooner or later.

Kid looked up a little surprised. "Oh, well," he fumbled a bit. Considerate lovers were not common to find even for his species. Kid had been planning on keeping it pretty vanilla, not wanting to scare this one off in case he came on too strong.

He thought over the question before prodding. "Did you have any ideas? I'm open to many things." Kid purred. But he quickly added, "Except for being tied up or otherwise bound... That's more of a, uh, third date sort of thing."

The idea of being tied up was nice, he liked it, but it was also any succubi's worst nightmare. To be truly bound, to lose their freedom. It was a morbid fascination for many of them.

Law smiled and didn't let it reach his face as he mentally scrapped plan A and moved onto the next one. The enchanted ties would have been the easiest way to make sure the demon would stay in one place through the spell, but he was nothing if not prepared.

"Maybe we should try and get to third date eventually," he joked and added: "You'd look good spread out and tied down to my bed. Hm, how do you feel about being ordered around, then? I do like a little power play to spice things up. Nothing too serious though, only what you're comfortable with."

Kid's smile brightened, happy he hadn't put a damper on things. "I'm certainly down for that."

Law grinned, teeth flashing. That he could work with. That, and the massive sigil he had carved in the boards under the bed, carefully hidden with magic and covered with a rug, of course. All he had to do was activate it after Kid was in the right spot. Which would be a bit tricky. He had to get the demon distracted enough for him not to react in the instant between Law's cuffs coming off and the spell being placed. But he could work with that.

"Why don't you get rid of the rest of those clothes, then?" Law said and took a step back, pushing off his pants from his hips and letting them pool around his feet as he took yet another step back and then climbed on the bed, reclining against the headboard comfortably. "And do give me a show while you're at it."

"Oh, I'll give more than a show," Kid smirked, picking his phone out of his coat and setting it on full volume before going through one of his music playlists, searching for something. "I'll give you an  _ experience _ ."

He pressed play and walked towards the bed.

_ This is not the way into my heart, Into my head, Into my brain, Into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, This spark of black that I seem to love.  _

_ We can get a little crazy just for fun, Just for fun, Don't even try to hold it back, Just let go. Tie me up and take me over, Till you're done, Till I'm done. You've got me feelin That I'm ready to blow. _

Kid was swaying his hips in little circles as he approached the bed. He grabbed both of the bed posts and used them to lift himself onto the bed, high heel booted feet balancing perfectly.

_ Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my Flesh. Get undressed, Taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, Sink your teeth into my Flesh. Pass the test, Taste the flesh.  _

_ Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, Give me some more, Make me bleed I like it Rough, Like it Rough rough rough. Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my Flesh. _

Kid turned on his heel and slid down, letting his jeans ride low enough to show the perfect swell of his ass, moving his hips until he pulled back up.

Kid sunk back down to lie on his back, looking Law in the eyes as he effortlessly pointed his feet directly up and angled towards him.

_ Hold my hands above my head And push my face into the bed, Cause I'm a screamer baby, Make me a mute.  _

_ You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse, Beat beat beat beat. It's like a trigger. Get me ready to shoot.  _

_ Wanna wrestle with me baby, Here's a sneak, Little peek. You can dominate the game Cause I'm tough. I don't play around that often, When I do I'm a freak.  _

_ So you'd better believe I like it rough. _

Kid licked his lips and slid his hands down his jeans to touch himself, sighing a little, until he started to push them up along his legs. Once he had them around his hips, he arched his back and slid them down, freeing his cock for but a moment.

Kid quickly rolled onto his belly with a little smirk as if to say 'nu uh'.

He then brought his ankles over his shoulders and brought his pants off the rest of the way in a teasing display of flexibility.

He tossed them into Law's lap, idly kicking his red lacy boots like a bored school girl, nude from the knees up.

Kid closed his eyes, feeling the beat, and slowly rise to his hands and knees, sliding back until his ass raised high in the air. He swayed before raising in one fluid motion to his feet. He placed his hands firmly against the ceiling for balance and stayed that way for some time, just moving his body to the music.

The redhead took three strides forward before planting his heeled foot on Law's chest with a smoldering look, letting the other man decide whether to keep or remove his last articles of clothing.

Law watched, entranced. He would have wondered if the demon wasn't slipping him a bit of magic, but... No, no that was simple seduction, just the mesmerizing sway of his body, the flexible twists and the devious grin on his face. Shit. Law was going to have  _ so _ much fun keeping this one fed and satisfied.

He dropped a hand in his lap, idly stroking his own erection as he watched, tongue coming out to lick his lips periodically. He wanted to get his hands and mouth on all that damned hot skin…

When Kid came to him, one heel up and smack in the middle of Law's chest, he wrapped a hand around the ankle, looking up to the demon with dark, wanting eyes.

"You give a good show, Kid," he said, voice low and raspy, dragging his hand up slowly and tugging on the straps.

"I aim to  _ please _ ," Kid purred, happy to show off his skill and prowess.

Kid couldn't stand his siblings that thought they could get by on just a bit of glamour and magic. It was a perfect waste of energy and power, when with just a little effort they could do it all themselves so much more easily.

Not to mention just how satisfying and infinitely more flattering the compliments were.

"Hmmm, and you achieve your aims admirably, " Law purred, tugging the zipper slowly down Kid's muscled calf and caressing the skin as he went along, pulling the boot off. When he finally had it off, he chucked it to the side carelessly and laid a small kiss on the pale skin revealed to him, before motioning with his other hand for Kid to bring his other foot up.

Kid smiled and moved his bare foot to replace it with the other. "You're pretty good yourself. I like a man who knows how to show appreciation."

"I can show you appreciation alright," Law growled a little, repeating the motions with the second boot and waited until it tumped to the floor before ordering: "On your back."

Kid sank to his knees and obediently rolled onto his back, legs bent and splayed with a naughty smirk.

Law grinned and rolled right after him, crawling up Kid's body and hovering over him. He ran one hand up the underside of Kid's calf, then down his thigh and rested it right beside his cock, licking his lips as he eyed the demon spread beneath him. Delicious.

"Good at doing what you're told, aren't you?" he purred.

"Yes, Sir," Kid rasped quietly, looking out at Law through the hair that had fallen into his face.

"Good," Law purred and bent down to lick and nibble at his neck. "Then grab the headboard and keep your hands there."

Kid reached up and held on firmly, enjoying the sweet attention.

Law licked and nipped his way down Kid's body, taking notice of every little breath, every shiver and mumbled sound. He could  _ ask _ , of course, if Kid preferred teeth or lips, if he was ticklish or sensitive, but it was always so much more fun to discover it all for yourself.

_ 'Oh yeah, definitely made the right choice to stick around,' _ Kid thought happily. He encouraged Law's explorations with little moans, and Kid was pleased to find his own sounds were genuine.

Law lingered along his torso, teasing at his nipples, nipping down his chest, scratching fingers up and down his sides, but soon enough Kid's eager erection was taking all his attention and he nosed lower, biting the inside of his thigh and licking after to soothe the sting of his teeth.

Kid whined for him, desperately wanting to touch him too. He bit his lip and kept his hands firmly on the headboard.

Law grinned at the sound of his whine, pressing both palms to his inner thighs and pushing them open. He ducked his head down and gave Kid's ass a firm, wet lick, before dragging the flat of his tongue up his perineum and over his balls.

Kid let out a choked gasp at the sudden shock of pleasure. "Mmm, more, please?" Even though he begged, he couldn't deny how much he loved the teasing, dragging things out felt nice.

Gods know a lot of his regulars treated everything like a dog race.

"Hmmmmm, you like that, don't you?" Law purred and obliged, going back down to lick the same rout. He needed to get Kid focused enough on the pleasure that he let his guard down. And that meant doing everything he loved, and doing a lot of it.

Kid shivered. "Oh, yessss.... Fuck, I-" He cut himself off.  _ 'I wanna keep you...' _

The thought unnerved him but Kid brushed it off. There was no big deal keeping a human, he saw plenty of them.... But none of them had ever been worth a claim.

Kid shoved those thoughts away to focus more on what was happening. He knew he couldn't touch with his hands but…

The redhead lifted his feet to trail along Law's back, hooking under his ass and teasing with an innocent smile on his face.

Law felt the teasing touch across his back and pulled back, grinning sharply.

"No," he said pointedly. Get him wanting, needy. "You don't get to touch now, Kid."

He put a hand under both his thighs and pressed them up against Kid's torso (he'd been such a show off with his flexibility, after all) spread them and opened him up even more. God, he looked nice like this.

He bent down then, making sure to keep his hands on Kid's thighs to hold them like that, and he closed his mouth over his hole, suckling at the ring of muscle and tonguing it teasingly, never quite dipping in.

"Oh,  **fuck** ," Kid made a keening sound and almost bit his tongue. If Law's chi didn't taste so human, Kid would almost mistake him for an incubus with talent like this.

He squirmed, trying to get away, but push closer at the same time. Fuck, how did the fucker figure out his ass was his weakest spot? Succubi had almost twice the nerve endings of humans, so that just made this all the more torturous.

"Please, fuck, ah, hah," Kid whined. "Wanna suck you, lick you, taste yo- oh fuck yes, harder! Please do it harder, I want you in  **deep** ..."

Kid purposefully lowered his voice a few octaves and let that breathy quality show, which wasn't difficult at all with the way Law was teasing him.

Law grinned at the sounds falling out of Kid's mouth, but didn't stop. He kept licking - broad, hard presses of the flat of his tongue over the sensitive hole. He teased even further, flicking the tip of his tongue just as it would pass over, almost - almost - pressing in, but not quite putting in enough pressure to. He wanted to see Kid squirm before he was done with him.

Kid tried to push back to try and get him to slip inside further, but he couldn't do much with his hips pinned or without using his abilities, and he was already pretty hungry so that was out.

As much as he wanted to taste Law, he was having too much fun for it to end too soon, and whenever Kid fed it always tired his mortal lovers out quickly.

Law teased some more, loving how Kid was growing more and more desperate for it beneath him. He had initially planned to blow him, but damn was this reaction a good one. He was pretty sure he could get him to come just from this, from his mouth on his ass and nothing more.

He decided to help it along a little, though, bringing one hand to Kid's dick and wrapping it tight, moving in long, slow strokes up and down over it just as he finally licked into Kid, teased the muscles to relax and pressed in with his tongue as deep as he could go.

"Oooooh, fuck yesss," Kid hissed. "Right- ah, right th-THERE! Fuck." He spasmed when he felt his prostate brushed at the same time as a hand appeared on his dick.

"Mmmmm, Law, Law, I wanna feel you in me," Kid whispered, eyes heavy and hot from being worked over so well. "I want you in me, please, fuck, I want your fucking cock," he begged as he felt himself get close. Holy shit, when was the last time he came so soon? And before his partner too!

Law pulled back a little, taking his tongue out of him and sucking on his rim on the way. He released it with a filthy wet sound and looked up to Kid, eyes dark and his own breaths harder as well. He might not have gotten much attention, but just the sound and sight of Kid falling apart like this was beyond wonderful.

"No," he said again, and wasn't that the theme of the night? Heh. "You're going to come like this first, from nothing more than my tongue and mouth, and I'm going to watch you fall apart," he purred dangerously. "Only  _ then _ will you get my cock."

And with that out there, he returned his mouth to Kid's ass, tongue delving deep and hand working him a little faster. He was getting there, and Law had a goal in mind here. A goal that very much needed the demon overwhelmed with need and pleasure to do anything to stop him.

Kid whimpered but obeyed, his cock throbbing and leaking heavily. "Ffffuckk..."

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, grip getting steadily tighter on the headboard until he knew it would break, so he had to drop his hands to the sheets.

He balled the fabric up in his fists and it wasn't long before he heard a rip as the not-quite-cheap sheets tore from the strain. 

Kid could feel his mind fogging until all he could focus on was the need to cum.

Law didn't bother chastising him for letting go of the headboard, since he kept his hands where Law had told him to and didn't reach for him. Also, the move was a clear attempt to hide his demonic strength, and the fact that it was slipping through was a clear indication that Law was doing something right.

He kept at it, licking and massaging him with his tongue from the inside, paying special attention to the places Kid responded to the most as he thumbed the head of his cock and spread the slick precome around the head and massaged it.

Kid moaned and the sheets ripped further. "Please, please, fuck me, please, feels so good, fuck!" He sobbed.

His cock pulsed in warning with precum pouring in a long thick line.

"Uhn, need to- touch, uh, you,  **please** ," Kid's head spun. It felt so incredibly good but he was missing something.

"Bite," Kid pleaded. "Bite me, slap me, claw me, fuck, make me hurt a little, I need it! Do whatever you want, just need it so bad!"

Law pulled his mouth away and moved his precome-slick hand in its place, slipping a single finger inside to press harshly on Kid's prostate, rubbing so hard it would be teetering on overstimulation. At the same moment, he turned his head and brought his teeth down on Kid's inner thigh, not hard enough to break skin, but no gentle nip either and certainly enough to add a spike of pain to the building pleasure.

Kid's vision went white at the same time he came in thick heavy spurts, his entire body seizing at the perfect little combination of pleasure and pain.

He felt his aura reach out to taste, to touch, to eat, but found nothing to sustain it, exhausting him even further. His orgasms were a bit of a double edged sword: reaching the height of pleasure sent him soaring and his own chi brightening in a way, but it also awakened his need to feed. And when his partner was unsatisfied, it caused some backlash.

Kid mewled, unable to see or move for the next few moments. He wanted to reach out for Law, to kiss him, compliment him, and promise him all kinds of sexual favors that would make Hugh Hefner blush.

This was certainly his new favorite human.

Law saw it, the moment he reached and didn't find, the hunger going unsatisfied even as the demon's body almost glowed with his orgasm. Now. Now was his best chance.

He took his hands off him as fast as he could and reached, taking hold of each cuff with the opposite hand and clicking the mechanism that held them together. The moment the jewelry fell into pieces, he could feel his magic dancing over his fingers once more, as if it, too, hated being contained.

He would have loved a moment to coo at it, to enjoy the feeling of having it back, but he couldn't allow himself that distraction.

He channeled it right away, tendrils of power sinking under the bed and into the sigil beneath, bursting bright and powerful even as it was mirrored in the golden glint of Law's eyes. The sigil was activated immediately, powerful binds of bright golden magic bursting out and wrapping around the demon's every limb (even the invisible ones) and locking him in place, leashing his powers inside him. The spell, magical words Law murmured under his breath almost like a song, twisted around him too, holding him trapped and  _ there _ , ensuring he wouldn't be breaking out or teleporting.

Kid promptly lost it.

His fogged brain had picked up on the sudden skyrocketing level of magic coming from merely a foot away, making his entire body down to his very aura buzz like a wasp nest.

Any warm feelings or afterglow evaporated fast enough to steam.

Kid felt his glamour ripped away from him the moment the spell took effect.

Pale skin became a near corpse like marble, eyes burned a hellish crimson as his hair ignited into a heatless almost tangible fire.

Kid struggled, one leg returning to the soft fur covered limb of a wild horse, just as the other burned away to reveal a metal prosthetic so intricate and graceful it appeared unreal.

" **_You fucking cunt_ ** **!** " Kid howled, all good will from before destroyed in a mere second. The only thing left was rage, fear, and underneath it all a touch of betrayal.

How fucking foolish could Kid have been?! Ignoring his instincts, letting himself be tricked, to be trapped? The humiliation and self-hatred that boiled over inside of him were enough to drown him.

Kid tried to fight against the binds, despite the cold rational voice in the back of his mind telling him it was useless, nearly dislocating his shoulder as he tried to tear his arm free.

His talons couldn't reach the bright rope of light, and his head was held in place by a strap over his neck, his wings were pinned almost akin to a butterfly: even his tail was immobilized.

Once the sheer instinctive state of mind began to fade, he could think well enough to concentrate his magic to hurl a reinforced command at- whatever the hell this man was.

" **Undo this** ! Release me and maybe I'll let you die with a smile on your face," Kid hissed.

Law recoiled a little, the command powerful enough to lash harshly at all his shields. He was suddenly very grateful that the breaking of the suppressing cuffs had restored his tattoos to the protective sigils they actually were, otherwise he had the suspicion that might have been the end of his capture attempt. And, possibly, of his  _ life _ .

"Temper, temper," he cooed once the black symbols burned golden on his skin with power and shielded him from the lashings of the demon's mind. "Sit tight now, my little demon, while I prepare for the actual spell, hm?"

Law clambered off the bed, picking his earrings off while he was at it, and replacing his actual magical ones back on his ears, having waved them into existence from one of the pocket dimensions he used regularly. Having them click into place was reassuring, his usual guards and spells back into place tightly around him. It made him feel even more confident as he strode across the room to the suitcase rested against the wall and started rummaging inside.

"You begged for a taste of me, Kid, and I will give it to you, I will feed you all you want and more. Just as soon as we're done here," he said, pulling out the spell scroll and a few more ingredients he would need to make it work. He had it memorized, of course, but it never hurt to be able to confirm everything once more before he actually cast it.

" **Fuck** off you bleedin prick, I don't want a damned thing from you! Except your heart, when I rip it out and eat it!" Kid snarled, a shiver of panic laced fear freezing through him when his compulsory magic didn't work.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he had promised his mother he would never let this happen to him! How could he have been so stupid?

Kid didn't bother asking what the bastard wanted from him. It was always the same with these people.

A slave.

Kid tried to pull at the bindings again.

"What, fucking me over once wasn't good enough for ya? Had to make it a permanent thing?!" Kid's accent thickened the more he spoke, his Irish roots seeping through. "You couldn't have at least bought dinner? Never mind, you'd probably lace it with something. Is this the only way you can get someone to stick around? Sitting in some dungeon all day playing with your magic books probably doesn't make you a lot of friends, almost feel sorry for you. Maybe I will once you're screaming as I feed you your entrails." Kid hissed.

He wouldn't break. He was stronger than that. He wouldn't beg.

He would survive this, dammit.

Law ignored the threats, coming back over to the bed and putting a bowl with a strong smelling concoction on the bedside table. He tapped his bare foot to the boards and channeled a little more magic into the sigil beneath, and two more straps rose up to hold Kid's chest firmly immobile - one across his shoulders, and one across his middle. He would need to be careful with drawing on him, and the one thing he really didn't want was for this to fall apart because of his being clumsy.

"I'm afraid that there's something I want from  _ you _ , though," Law said as he straddled Kid's stomach, a knee on either side of him to add a little more weight to hold him down more securely. "And yes, I would need something a bit more permanent to get it. You should choose your meals more wisely in the future, perhaps."

He pulled out a small decorated knife and used the blade to make a nick in Kid's side. The demon, pumped full of adrenaline as he was, might not have even felt it, and it was only because Law needed a drop of blood, not for anything more malicious anyway. He collected it on the flat of the blade and dropped it in the bowl on the side, before casually pricking one of his fingers to squeeze out a drop of his own.

Kid drew back his ruby red lips and bared his teeth at his captor. "You're the last fucking person I want lecturing me."

What did he mean by 'in the future'? What future was he supposed to have while his freedom was stripped away?

"What the fuck are you doing to me, shithead? What kind of spell is this?!" Kid snapped.

Magic. That must have been how he had let his guard down despite his better instincts. There was no other way he would have ever relaxed around someone like he had when he didn't know them, hell, he wasn't comfortable around most of his family. Even the few friends he possessed had taken a decade for him to truly trust.

It had to have been magic. He should be relieved that he hadn't lost his touch, that it had just been a trick.

...But then why did he feel so disappointed?

"I said I want something from you, Kid," Law said almost sweetly as he dipped his fingers in the concoction and then started carefully drawing up a sigil on Kid's naked chest. "But it's not something I want right away. So I'm just making sure you're not actually going to kill me the moment I release you from these, and that you're not going to go too far out of my reach."

He followed the lines and curves he could clearly see in his mind, a dark brown trail remaining in the wake of his fingers. He took his time to draw it properly, but the sigil wasn't too difficult and soon he was squinting at it, making sure it looked right. Then he repeated the process on his own chest, drawing the same thing on his own skin.

Kid hissed and tried to slam his will against Law's, forcing his aura to stretch and try to encompass the other's. It hurt, fuck did it hurt, but it was probably better than whatever this man had in mind.

" **Release me,** " Kid growled through gritted teeth, struggling to stay conscious from the serious drain on his powers this was causing him. This move would cost him quite a bit of backfire, but whatever held him in check was preventing him from using any of his glamour and other magicks, so it was his last shot.

Law stopped what he was doing to focus all of his attention and pour more of his magic into his protective spells. It wasn't something he did anymore, they were supplied mostly unconsciously, and some of them weren't even Law's spells anyway. He only did it when dealing with a powerful magic that could backlash, or with an opponent that was very determined to get their way.

Kid factored into the second category, and Law had to put some serious effort into keeping himself out of his influence. He could feel Kid's aura around himself, crackling and flaring and building higher, power and compulsion, but the golden spark of his tattoos and earrings burned with a cool light and held it at bay, kept him protected in the eye of the hurricane. He only had to outwait Kid in this, and while it would put a definite strain on his own magic, he was certain it would be worth it in the long run.

Kid managed to hold out for two full minutes before his aura, like an over stretched rubber band, recoiled hard enough to feel like a physical blow to his chest.

He couldn't breathe for what felt like the longest time, his body almost seizing with the effort, his aura wrapped so tight around him it was suffocating.

Finally he gasped, taking in breaths so deeply it hurt, aggravating the pain in his chest. Kid had expended too much power and felt unconsciousness eating at him.   _ 'Fuck.' _

Law laid a hand beside the sigil on Kid's chest, boosting the tiniest bit of power into him to at least make breathing a little easier. After all, he didn't want Kid to  _ actually _ harm himself, that would be entirely counter-productive for his needs.

"Settled down, now?" he asked and returned his attention to finishing the sigil on his own chest. All he needed now was to activate the spell, and the demon didn't look like he would be able to offer much resistance during that. Well, that, and to finalize it, but with how much power Kid had just wasted, Law was pretty sure he would need to eat  _ very _ soon.

Kid could barely manage a low growl before passing out for a little while.

Law used the time wisely, checking over both sigils one more time and looking through the scroll to confirm the spell and that he had done everything right. Then, before completing it, he took a moment to go to the door and cast a different one on it that would ensure no one bothered them until the sigil there was broken.

Luckily, Kid didn't need to be awake for the binding spell to be put into place, so as soon as Law was done there, he returned and magic sparked at his fingertips. He spoke the words, easy and melodic, a certain glee burning in his chest that he was finally on his way to achieving what he had been wanting to do for so long.

The sigils on both his and Kid's chests burned with light, flashing back and forth between Law's gold and Kid's crimson, until two tendrils of it stretched towards one another, meeting in the space between their bodies and melting into each other seamlessly. Law felt something change, something beyond his perception and perhaps outside of his understanding. But it did, and he knew, he  _ knew _ , he had done it right.

He grinned, cleaned up the scroll and the bowl with the remnants of the mix, and sat on the bed, back against the headboard to wait for Kid. The spell would equalize their power levels pretty quickly, and while there would be a drain on Law, that meant that Kid should wake up soon. And besides, Kid could access parts of Law's chi that were unavailable for him to feed on, so they should have their power restored to acceptable levels pretty quickly.

Kid groaned minutes later, his head throbbing at the slightest movement. He almost thought he had gone on a bender last night and hooked up with too many assholes. But then he remembered the good-looking tattooed brunet and almost smiled until his memories came flooding back in full.

Kid snapped awake, but his head still hurt like a bitch. "What the fuck are you doing now?"

Law turned his head in his direction almost lazily. He could feel the drain to, and was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep Kid there after releasing and feeding him, but given that he could summon him at any time now, it didn't bother him overly much.

"Just waiting for you to wake up," he hummed and rolled his shoulders, cracking them a little. "How do you feel?"

"What do you care?" Kid murmured, trying to keep the pain of his headache to a minimum.

Fuck, he was starving.

"I seem to remember you wanting to feed on me," Law said, running a slow hand up and down the calf of the leg he had tucked up to his chest. "Might even make you feel better after all of this," he hummed.

Kid scowled at him and snapped. "Like fuck I'm feeding off of you, asshole."

But his body was screaming in protest and his instincts made the argument of a possible escape plan.

"And what are your alternatives, hm?" Law asked, turning onto his knees and moving a little closer to him, sneaking his hand up Kid's arm. "Sit here and waste away? Do you even have the energy to crawl out and find someone else? And you  _ know _ I can make it worth your while, too."

Kid shivered, his aura reaching out like fine hairs to lick at Law's chi, and reacted far more pleased than it had before.

Now that those power suppressants were gone, it could get a  _ real _ taste of Law's chi: oh gods, it was intoxicating, full of power and aged like a damn fine whiskey, with just a touch of slow burning fury to give a smoked flavor. So much depth and body like his favorite dark chocolates.

His stomach ached in a way he knew normal food would never fill. And as much as he hated to admit it, the asshole was right, even if he escaped in his condition, he wouldn't get far without extreme measures he refused to take at this point.

Faced with that other choice, he steeled himself. He tried to rationalize it to make himself feel better: he had wasted what little energy he had left by fighting Law, it was only right the other man replaced it.

But his pride just wouldn't let him say or do anything. Kid gritted his teeth and just stared in the opposite direction, not refusing but sure as hell not making it easy for him.

"Come now, my demon," Law cooed, letting his hand stroke down his chest a little. "There are certainly better things to do than sulk like that, aren't there?" He moved closer, kissing up the side of his throat and nuzzling where his flaming hair began teasingly. "I'll even untie you, how does that sound, hm?"

Kid swallowed against the pull of his aura trying to tug him towards the warm body so close to him.

When he heard the offer, he tensed a little and slightly turned his head toward Law's without really looking at him directly.

"How do you know I won't just drain you dry and leave you for dead as I escape?" Kid just couldn't get over how calm the bastard was.

"You won't, because you can't," Law said, running his hand down Kid's chest to stroke over the center of it and the mark left from the spell there. Law's own had integrated into his already impressive array of tattoos, dark and unimpressive in the middle of all the other spells woven around it. But on Kid's pale skin it attracted the eye easily. Law spared the smallest flicker of magic to ignite it, feeling the bond ripple through his own magic and make him yearn to be pressed into him, feeling Kid's, literal, hunger for him and wanting to soothe it.

"What was that?" Kid sucked a breath, feeling the magic pulse inside him. He didn't resist Law touching him, the mark going warm and light at the contact.

Law lowered his body over Kid's, resting a hand across him and the top of Law's chest leaning on his. He pressed a kiss to the center of the mark and shivered at the feeling.

"It was barely a taste of what you could get if you don't fight me so much," Law murmured, flicking one of Kid's nipples idly with the hand that rested on his chest.

Kid felt the last of his will to resist fall away. At the end of the day, he was a slave to his own needs before anything or anyone else.

"Take them off," Kid said quietly, nodding to the binds.

Law smiled up at him, and snapped his fingers, showing off just because he could as he released the magic and the restraints on Kid fell away. He knew the demon couldn't kill him, couldn't really harm him because the bond wouldn't allow him, and the most he was risking was for Kid to actually make an escape attempt - something that Law could work around later, when he had his own magic restored and summoned him to whatever fortified location he chose. He wasn't worried, because the odds were in his favor. He had made  _ sure _ of it.

"Now what should I do for you next, my demon?" he asked, still idly stroking along his chest.

Once the bonds were gone, Kid had to fight down the urge to snap the man's spine because of a zing of pain the idea gave him. He didn't know what that meant, but he wasn't eager to test a theory. Law was obviously not stupid enough to release him without serious insurance.

So he swallowed down his anger to get straight to the most important matter: feeding.

"Don't act cute," Kid snapped. "And don't try to make this anything more than me making dinner out of you." He thought for a moment. "And you're doing all the work,  _ jackass _ ." Kid smirked and propped himself up on his pillows.

Like mother always said, if you had to do something 'bad’, might as well enjoy it as best you could.

"Laaaazy," Law admonished and bit his teeth in the middle of the mark on Kid's chest, which only really made his own mark tingle a little, but since there was no actual malicious intent behind it that was all.

He pushed himself up and crawled back over Kid, kissing up his chest and throat, licking at his pointed ears and scratching his nails down marble skin. He had liked the pale, human-looking man from earlier, but this was his demon now, and he liked seeing Kid as he was even more.

Law wanted to give him the kind of fucking that would have Kid crawling back to him for more whether he liked it or not, but Law honestly didn't have the energy for it, at this point. So, just regular fucking it would have to be, for a first time. The really mind-shattering stuff would have to come later. But it would certainly come, no matter what Kid thought about it.

Kid tried to appear unaffected, but fuck the bastard had talent, and whatever the mark on his chest was, it only seemed to amplify Law's efforts.

Law licked down and across his chest, teasing a nipple here and there, but didn't linger too long. Some other time, maybe, when he wasn't tired and could dedicate more of his attention to Kid. Could dedicate  _ all _ of it.

For now, he nibbled across his abdomen and licked his cock into hardness, hands landing on Kid's thighs again and spreading them open, curiously running his hands over soft furr and metal respectively.

Kid watched Law move and touch, and wrapped his fingers in Law's hair, rubbing along his scalp tenderly.

Despite everything, Kid still had his own personal rules. Unless his life was immediately in danger, or the person was a special kind of scum, he would not hurt someone he was actively having sex with unless they explicitly stated their desire to be, and even then only within reason.

Kid helped a bit by bending his knees to give Law more room to work.

Law lingered at his cock, licking, sucking, and bobbing his head as he swallowed him down eagerly. He liked it, after all, and he wanted to get Kid right back into the mood. Feeling his fingers in his hair made him wonder if Kid would try to fuck his throat, to take his pleasure from Law as a punishment for what he had done, but it didn't seem forthcoming. Instead, the light caresses made him hum and swallow him down deeper, relaxing his throat, eager to make him enjoy this again.

Kid allowed himself to relax minutely. He looked on the bright side; it wasn't often he got to just sit back and take advantage of a more than decent lover.

"Lower," Kid commanded softly. He wanted that tongue back inside of him to help prepare him for the main event.

Law's eyes snapped to him at the clear order and he would have laughed at the reversal of their roles if his mouth wasn't busy. He didn't mind, though, when he had said he liked a little power play with his lays, he hadn't specified he only liked it one-way.

Law obediently released his length, licking at the head one more time and teasing the slit with his tongue, before he moved lower as instructed, sucking on his balls and wetting them thoroughly with his tongue, lapping and taking them in his mouth one at a time.

Kid purred like a kitten, but after a minute tugged on his hair again. " **Lower** , want more." His tail appeared and wrapped around the tattooed man's shoulders to urge him onward.

Law hummed happily at it. He liked people who knew what they wanted in bed. He kissed slowly down Kid's perineum, but once he got to his ass he didn't tease like he had earlier. He brought both hands on either side to pull his hole wide open, and licked in as deep as he could get, hungry himself again to hear him, to see him fall into pieces.

Kid felt that tremor enter his limbs again, and he gave a shaky sigh. "Fuck, but you're good at that. Makes me want to ride your mouth until you pass out from lack of air." He licked his lips at the thought. "If my ass wasn't such a weak spot, your little trick might not have worked and you'd just be flesh in my teeth right now." His threat was ruined by the soft keening noise he made when Law found his prostate.

Law pulled away a little almost reluctantly.

"You could," he said, before going back for another taste, licking and kissing and sucking with relish. "Ride my face, if you want to."

Kid thought about it for a moment. "Mmmm, I think you might like that too much, since I'd be tempted to blow you at the same time. This is good," he purred.

"Hmmmm, you have no idea how much I'm loving this already," Law grinned, rubbing his own erection unsubtly into the covers, but he abandoned words quick enough to go right back to Kid's ass. It wasn't only his own love for oral and pleasing his partners in bed, either. It was the bond, Law suspected, that made his own skin tingly and sensitive the more excited Kid was getting. It was  _ amazing _ .

Something was definitely different, if Kid could think straight enough to focus his attention inward, he could probably get some insight to what the spell was doing, but right now he was more concerned about just how fucking good he felt.

His body started producing its own slick quickly, yearning to greet Law's own body into it, as well as assuage his hunger.

Law groaned at the new flavor, his tongue spearing in and licking hungrily as if he wanted to take all of that wonderful,  _ wonderful _ taste right out of Kid. He rubbed with his tongue, sought out Kid's sweet spot and teased, just barely reaching. He wanted to be deeper inside him, knew that Kid wanted it too, but as much as he had let Kid take the reins, he wanted to hear him ask for it again, to know Kid wanted him, too.

Kid gritted his teeth as he tightened his fingers in Law's hair to keep them from shaking.

" _ More _ , deeper, damnit!" He hissed.

Law could only go so deep with his tongue, but he managed to press one hand to his face and slip a finger in together with it. He drew back just a little then, focusing his mouth on the rim as he stroked the finger in and out, rubbing his prostate every time.

"Fffuck, yes," Kid groaned, rocking his hips as his wings flared out a bit. Even his hair seemed to burn brighter, the color having started out as a deep angry red, but now seemed... different. More orange and- was that streaks of purple?

Law's hips were rubbing slowly into the covers, his mind bursting with sensation even from this little bit. Fuck, what would it feel to be inside Kid, to truly feel him and give it all to him the way he wanted? The bond between them seemed to grow stronger with every touch, every moment that Kid let himself enjoy it, and Law couldn't stop himself from shivering at the hints of phantom touches along his own skin, almost as if he could feel what Kid did. God, just the thought of that was intoxicating!

"Don't cum, don't you dare cum anywhere but inside me, damn you," Kid growled, his body begging to be filled by more than fingers.

Law groaned, pulling his hips off the sheets with effort, but he didn't want to cum anywhere but inside of Kid. Was that his own desire, or the demon's bleeding through the link? It didn't fucking matter, as far as he was concerned. He pulled his mouth away from his hole so he could shove two fingers in and start stretching him in earnest, tired of waiting for Kid to beg. He wanted this, he could feel it, and it would have to be enough, because Law wanted it even  _ more _ . His mouth went a little higher again, sucking and licking at Kid's cock, mouthing at the head and hungrily licking off the taste of his precum.

Kid whined and moved his hips, his stomach rippling with the effort to push Law deeper inside. "Fuck, damnit, just fuck me already! I can take it!"

And Law wasn't going to say no to  _ that _ . In fact, quite the contrary, a deep, rumbling   _ 'Yesssssss' _ slipped out between his lips  as he moved up the bed, stretched over Kid and guided his cock to the waiting entrance. Kid was slick and wanting, and Law thought if he wanted any more prep or lube, he would have said  _ something _ . So he pressed forward, slow and careful but absolutely amazing, cock sinking inch after glorious inch into the heat of Kid's body and robbing him of his ability to  _ think _ .

Kid mewled, throwing any sense of caution or anger away to enjoy just the exquisite simplicity of being fucked by a damn good looking man with a very nice cock.

Kid's body adjusted quickly, no pain other than the perfect ache of being stretched, and it urged Law deeper, becoming steadily more adapted but no less tight as Kid's ass hugged Law like an elastic glove.

Struggling to control his breathing, Kid panted. "Did you know? We succubi can control our lower bodies  **perfectly** ."

He then proceeded to demonstrate by locking around Law like a vise and his muscles began to vibrate with movement.

"Oh shit FUCK," Law gasped, body slumping into Kid's as the sensation of tight, slick vibrating heat around him sent his brain melting. "Do you- ah- want me to fuck you, or, ohfuckfuckfuckkkkk, or to cum just like this? Shit. Because I  _ will _ ," he panted, clawing at his control but barely clinging to it.

Kid hummed, feeling sadistic satisfaction. "Poor thing, can't hold it? I didn't think you were an early finisher~! Oh don't worry, lots of men have that problem." He said in a falsely sweet tone. But he relented, slowing the vibration to a low barely noticeable hum and loosened a bit.

"I'll fucking make you  _ cry _ one day," Law vowed at the jibe, but he knew he didn't have the stamina or energy right now to make that day today. He suspected Kid would leave him entirely unconscious after he fed, but he didn't mind.

He did pull his hips back, then thrust right into that wonderful tight, massaging heat, his fingers sinking into Kid's hips to hold him in place as he started a gloriously hard pace. See if he could mock  _ that _ .

Kid gasped at the first hammering thrust, but kept a shaky smile. "That's better, pretty boy. J-just like  **that** ," He groaned and fell back onto the pillows.

Law didn't disappoint, the earlier mocking enough to make him hold out out of sheer spite. He didn't go too fast, but compensated by ruthlessly fucking into him, hard and unrelenting. Nevertheless, it had sweat running in slow rivulets down his body, breaths going shallow and fast with the wonderful pleasure of plunging deep inside Kid.

Kid had dissolved into weak whines and whimpers. Being hit so deep with such perfect brutality and aim making his mind fray and crack.

"Yes,  _ yes _ ,  **_yes_ ** ," Kid chanted, ardently meeting each thrust with his hips, putting his back into it enough to rise off the bed.

Kid's tail had slipped around Law's waist to tease the other man's perineum and balls, letting the thick side of it rub against his hole.

He was eager to cum, but it was unfortunately Law's orgasm that was the main event, utterly necessary in order for him to feed.

So he leaned up to whisper in Law's ear.

"Feels so good, such a nice cock, so thick. Mmmm, does having me under you feel good? Want to take me everywhere to show me off? Drop to my knees in front of everyone to worship your cock? Show how  _ powerful _ you are to have someone like me at your every service and whim? I could even wear a collar and leash, follow you around like a  _ sweet _ puppy looking for treats. Or I could be your little kitty. Would I look cute with ears and a tail like a pretty  _ pussy cat _ ? Lick up all the  _ cream _ ..." Kid panted, purposefully taking on a breathy quality, like he couldn't think of anything better than serving Law; making sure to cater to the man's ego.

"Mmm, ah, there's so many toys and things we could try," Kid whimpered as if overwhelmed by the very thought. "You could watch me please whoever you want, be debased and fucked in every hole. Or you could keep me chained to your bed as your slave, living only for you every night, satisfying your every desire."

Maybe it was just that darker side of his nature, but Kid was chilled to realize he actually felt hot at more than half the things he said. That morbid fascination, maybe, at being enslaved and used by a beautiful and powerful master. But then the other half of his nature screamed and rejected the desire, wanting to be free. Free to choose, to want, to eat, to run, to love, to be, or do whatever he wanted.

Law didn't have the breath to tell him how amazing all of it sounded, how he wanted that and more, wanted him in every way, fuck,  _ needed _ him, needed him to come, or was that Kid needing  _ him _ to come? He didn't know, he didn't care, he was coming anyway, pressing deep,  _ deep _ , inside him and coming so hard he thought his brain was shooting out of his cock.

Kid's aura went straight to work, latching onto the bursting production of sexual chi and devouring it.

The succubus moaned, legs clamping down around Law's waist as he let his inner muscles hum at full power, using them to draw things out to drain as much chi as he could.

Law tasted like dark chocolate mixed with English toffee, coffee at three in the morning, herbal medicines, deep sadness, old unresolved pain, slow burning anger, many sleepless nights, dusty book pages, a hint of vanilla, a tart sweetness, and so much more.

Succubi didn't just eat one’s chi, they tasted it: Chi was flavored by a being's aura. Kid could taste Law's entire life and many of his experiences. Everything that was Law, was Kid's to eat, to make part of himself until the next time he had to feed.

Kid felt Law try to pull away and the redhead only held on tighter. He rolled them so he was on top, riding Law until the man couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't breathe anything other than Kid.

Law's vision went white, the moment heightened by Kid's own magic and aura as any sex demon's, pleasure wracking his body  _ completely _ . When the white light faded away, though, he almost wanted to pull away - too good but too much, his every nerve singing even as he couldn't keep himself up. But Kid held him, rolled him on his back and wouldn't let up and Law's vision started fading from something else, exhaustion slamming into him like a sports car at full speed. Fuck, he had dealt with sex demons before - it was hard not to, around Don - but it had never been like  _ this _ , them just  _ taking _ and taking until Law didn't think he had anything left to  _ give _ . He was pretty sure he'd screamed at some point, but by now he was only whimpering quietly, too overstimulated to really feel good, too good to really want it to stop, too tired to make stop even if he wanted to. He couldn't understand how he could possibly still be hard enough for Kid to be riding his aching cock.

Kid's natural magic was a thing of wonder that belonged to every succubi. To be able to control the sexual chi once tapped into, leaving their lovers with aching erections no matter how many times they climaxed repeatedly, so long as there was blood left remaining in their bodies.

Kid soaked in as much as he could take, to the point of almost lethargy, like after eating too much at a banquet. He was more than tempted to just keep taking until Law really did die with a smile on his face.

But something slammed into him the moment he thought it, forcing Kid to break off the connection to one another's auras.

He dismounted and crawled to the side of the bed, dry heaving from the metaphysical truck that had hit him right where it hurt the most in a succubi's aura. Luckily he hadn't eaten anything in hours, so nothing came up other than the drinks from the bar.

It almost felt like it was too much effort to breathe by the time Kid got off of him, and Law didn't have the strength to so much as turn and ask what had happened, before he promptly passed out, Kid's draining aura no longer keeping him on the edge.

It took Kid an hour before he could crawl out of bed. Thankfully, Law would still be out for at least another five hours himself, so Kid was able to take it easy getting dressed, having to stop every other minute to cling to a wall or chair when a dizzy spell hit.

"Ugh, whatever the fuck that was hit me worse than a damn ton of bricks. And I know, because I've been hit with a ton of bricks before." Kid laughed halfheartedly at the memory of a pissed off giantess throwing bricks the size of houses at him for sleeping with her husband. Wasn't his fault the guy was a lying cheating ass, but oh, of course, blame the succubus for leading your husband 'astray'.

Kid hated stereotypes.

He gave up trying to put his boots back on, looking good just wasn't worth a broken neck. At least not when he was trying to make a quick getaway.

Kid whipped out his phone and called the fastest taxi service he knew to pick him up immediately. About to walk out the door, he hesitated.

Five minutes later he left the room with a large smirk, all of Law's clothes,  _ and _ his wallet.

"See ya," Kid said happily to a still passed out Law. "You've just been 'succered'."

With a proud turn he slammed the door shut, firm in the knowledge he would never be seeing the man again.

Oh, but hindsight was a bitch.


	2. Hindsight Succs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid thought he could move on from that night, from Law. Hindsight sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is Harle! Thanks for stopping by and I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> This is Sili, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And this is Don, have a great read!
> 
>  
> 
> From all of us: To all the fantastic people who have commented and those who left us their kind kudos, this is for you!

Law woke up with the Mother of All Migraines pounding away in his head and promptly wished he would go back to sleep and never wake up. Being awake wasn't worth this kind of torture.

When the pounding in his head and aches throughout his entire body refused to go away though, he forced himself to blink his eyes open and looked at the spinning ceiling. Dull. White. With something beige turning around in the corners of his vision. Walls? Maybe.

Fuck, it hurt to think. Did he overuse his magic to a state of unconsciousness again? He had only ever done that once and he swore to himself that he never would again. Having Cora crying over him was never worth anything.

Shit. Cora. No, no Cora wouldn't be crying over him, because he was back home and Law was- Law was...

Ah. Right. The demon army he was trying to gather. The succubus. The bond wouldn't respond now- certainly not, considering Kid wasn't anywhere nearby and he probably wouldn't want to be. Was he the one who drained Law?

Remembering hurt about as much as thinking, but yeah, he had the vague idea of being ridden into the bed so hard his eyes crossed and what little of his own magic he hadn't exhausted, quite literally, flowing right out of his cock. Fuck, but Kid had made him pay for the whole binding thing. Yeah, the bond didn't allow for murderous intent. Apparently draining someone so dry they wished you had just killed them didn't count.

Anyway, Law had to get back to the house. Yeah. Had to move, get up, and go back to the house. He had hidden this place, but he couldn't rely on a spell like that to hold out for too long.

He made it to the end of the bed, sat up and promptly fell right back over, only this time on the floor.

Ok. So, this getting up thing? It would have to wait a bit, he decided and passed right the fuck back out from the pain in his head.

 

* * *

 

Kid had done everything possible to put that night behind him.

On top of having spoken of it to no one, he had made it his mission to sleep through every name in his little black book, followed up by five shopping sprees, and more than one spa retreat.

But through all of it, the mark remained. He couldn't even glamour over it for some reason. Thankfully, none of his regular bedmates asked about it, like they didn't even notice it. Though it was strange how Kid didn't like others touching it.

And there was this feeling beneath his skin, the need to see- No, it was just the spell.

Like hell Kid missed **him**.

But the longer he tried to ignore it, the more he felt restless in his own skin. Like something was physically missing from him. The more he felt it, the more Kid tried to erase it with other feelings and experiences.

Today, that meant a full body massage by a good looking masseuse after a day of being pampered with a manicure, pedicure, as well as facial and foot treatments.

Just because Kid didn't age, didn't mean he couldn't benefit from a little TLC.

 

* * *

 

Law spent an entire week recuperating after that night. The first couple of days, he spent miserable and in pain, stuck in the motel room because Kid had apparently walked out with all Law's clothes and money and he didn't have the magic to summon new ones, cast an illusion, or teleport home. Fucking demon. And even when he got back home, he spent a worrying amount of time sleeping or groggy, and the rest of the time - tired as all hell.

That luckily more-or-less passed after the first week, but he was still far from being at full power even two weeks later. Well, he wouldn't need to be.

He had let Kid keep his distance long enough, now he had to explain to him how things were going to proceed from here on. Possibly feed him again, to strengthen the connection, but only if the demon was amenable and didn't look tempted to drain him so much again.

Law was back in his house - it wasn't his home, his home was far behind him and he refused to think about it these days - and in his own territory, protections on top of protections, and he was confident that the insurance he had put in through the bond meant he wouldn't have to worry about Kid overpowering him and doing anything too regrettable.

So he stood next to a summoning circle in the middle of his living room - he could do this without one, sure, but he was running a little low on power still, and besides, this was the safest way for the one being summoned, too - and put a spread hand over the new mark on his chest. Feeding his magic into it caused an immediate reaction, and he tugged once experimentally, before transferring the magic into the circle and calling the demon to him with a few murmured words of summoning.

 

* * *

 

Kid had been lounging in a sauna after his massage, content to just try and relax for the next few hours.

Until he felt a strange pull in his chest. He looked down with a hiss to see the mark glowing. "Sonuvabitch, that's why he wasn't worried, it's a damn-"

Kid didn't get to finish as he disappeared from the sauna without a trace.

 

* * *

 

Kid was used to traveling via his own magic, his own will. Being summoned was extremely different and made him nervous as hell, what with having no clue where he was going.

But Kid had a damn good idea of who would be on the other side.

Like most summonings, Kid appeared in a rise of smoke, blood red with sparks in his case, and, of course, naked.

"You _fucking_ piece of shit!" Kid snarled, hands on his bare hips with no regard at all to his appearance. The summoning having reverted him to his truest form, so his now visible tail whipped from side to side, obviously agitated as sparks crackled in his hair.

"No need to be hostile, Kid, I bear no ill intent towards you. You might notice it's not a very good thing to bear towards me, either," Law said, unperturbed by the demon's appearance as he casually turned his back to him and walked up to the counter separating the kitchenette and taking two glasses. "Would you like something to drink? And go ahead and glamour up, if you feel like it. I'll see what I can do about summoning you more clothed next time. Not that I oppose the sight," he turned and let his eyes travel. They seemed to stop and lock on the mark in the middle of the demon's chest for some reason, as if it was the most fascinating thing.

Kid huffed but snapped his fingers, weaving clothes around him. Strangely, he left his natural form in place, which he rarely did willingly in the tangible world in the company of others. Today he felt like 'obsidian', so his leather pants and shirt with artful tears bled to that color, before strings of the actual stones appeared to loop around his neck and wrists.

Thankfully, his talons were still painted a nice metallic red copper from his interrupted spa day. His favorite spa and salon's services did not come cheap.

"What do you want from me," Kid snapped. "Also, if 'sex' or 'slave' make it into that sentence, I'll tear your balls off. With my _teeth_.”

Kid did his best to ignore the throbbing pain of the mark at his threat.

Law snorted a little, walking around to a liquor cabinet and pulling out a well-aged bottle of whiskey to pour himself a couple of fingers. He tilted the second, empty glass at Kid in offer.

"Surely you don't think I made that binding spell just for a convenient booty call," he scoffed. "Make yourself comfortable, why don't you? I simply want to talk to you, Kid. Nothing more sinister than that."

Kid stood there and scowled for another solid minute before sighing, and walking over to the couch, purposefully stretching out on it so Law would have to sit in a different spot. "Whiskey, no ice."

Law poured Kid's drink too and didn't say anything about the demand and the pointed way he took up the whole of his couch. He brought over the drink and balanced the tumbler on Kid's chest, before circling the couch to casually lean on the back of it, close enough to touch if he wanted to. He kind of did, but he wasn't going to push his luck quite yet.

He looked down at Kid's reclining form for a couple of moments, just sipping from his drink and not saying anything, before he finally settled on:

"The bond will not allow you to harm me intentionally, you might have noticed that. It might ease your mind to know it works both ways - I cannot harm you, either."

Kid snorted. "If you don't count this as 'harm', I'd like to see what you do to your enemies. But that explains nothing." He turned his head ever so slightly to glare out of the corner of his eye. " _Why_? Why catch me in the first place? What do you want if not for the obvious reasons. If it's really not to have a succubus at your beck and call to 'play' with, you'd be the first."

"Then I am the first," Law said, "and when everything finally falls into place, you will see what I do to my enemies. Because you will be a part of it. I want you to fight for me, when I need you to. Simple as that."

Kid almost choked on his drink. "You want me to _what_?" He gaped at Law, completely unprepared for the man's statement.

" _Fight_? I'm a _succubus,_  not a cerberus you can drag around by a leash as an attack dog!" Kid's head was spinning. What the hell was this man thinking?!

"No, but you are an Empusa; Render of Travelers, Flesh Eater, and Child of the Dark Mother of all magic and pathways," Law purred, looking extremely pleased with who he had gotten his hands on. "And besides, you would be far easier to keep fed and brimming with magic and energy, if you would only let me. Did you like your meal the other night? There's much more where that came from," he grinned.

Kid couldn't stop the pleased curl in his stomach at the flattery. It was rare someone outside his family knew exactly what he was. Most just knew him to be an exceptionally powerful succubus.

It also felt good to have respect shown for his heritage. His mother would have been pleased.

But he dampened his ego to be more introspective.

"...True enough." Kid drawled. "But why should I help you? Why shouldn't I do everything I can to sabotage your ass? Other than the free eats, I mean. I'll admit that you're one hell of a pretty buffet, but that's not quite worth sticking my neck out for you. Judging from your level in magic, no enemies of yours will be easy to be rid of. If they were, you would've already killed them yourself and wouldn't need me."

Bargaining. It had been a long time since Kid'd had to do it, but any child of his mother with a half a brain knew to get everything you could, despite how bad the situation seemed.

"I'd call it self preservation," Law smiled as he sipped his drink again, looking almost casual as he spoke. Only his eyes were hard, betraying just how serious he actually was. "I'm going to find them, Kid, and when I do I'm going to go and fight them. And that will end up with either their death, or mine. This," he laid a palm over the mark that connected them, "guarantees that if I die, you die. So I strongly recommend you come and fight with me, for your own good, of course."

"...What." Kid said quietly in a deadly tone.

"Did you think I'm stupid enough to bind a demon and then let him roam free without ensuring neither him nor his friends can hurt me?" he asked, eyes flashing gold in something like warning. "And I would warn any well-meaning friends, if I were you. I'm sure you'd hate to burden them with the guilt of having killed you."

Kid gritted his teeth and the glass disintegrated, the whiskey evaporating on contact with his body, his hair burning that bright raging crimson.

"Uppity, selfish, weak, pathetic humans. _All_ of you are the same!" Kid choked on his bitterness. "Dragging otherkin down to your level, forcing them to solve your petty problems, fight your wars. It's been the same since the first two legged naked ape walked the earth. All high and mighty, oh you think you're so much better than we are. At least we don't cover up our natures with false pious and pretty lies! We feed on your kind to survive, but you're the real fucking parasites! You use _us_  just because you _can_!"

Law's eyes narrowed, his pleasant expression falling.

"You don't cover up your nature with pretty lies? Tell me, Kid, when was the last time you walked the streets as you are, without your pretty glamour, with that flaming hair, tail and wings all on display? When was the last time you revealed what you truly are to a lover, instead of stealing the life right out of them so you can walk out with a full belly? Do not play the righteous card in front of me, demon. I am using you just as you planned to use me when you first walked up to me. Do you think you have the moral ground, when I need to waive intricate magics just to make sure you and your kind won't kill me for it when it is your kind that is well known for taking without asking?"

"That's the thing. I know I have no morals, those are a fucking luxury even _I_ can't afford. There's only instinct and survival. I make no excuses for my actions. I eat or I _die_. Oh, you want me to walk down the street as myself? Sure, okay, let's count the minutes before the 'villagers' bring the pitchforks and the torches show up, and those are 'decent' folk. Then there's people like _you_. You trapped my ass as soon as you figured out what I am." Kid rolled his eyes. "You don't think monsters like me haven't _dreamed_  of being able to do what you humans take for granted? And, please, don't get me started on my long string of human partners who were looking for the same thing as me, to scratch an itch and get gone. Yeah, okay, lemme flash my wings to some no-name hookup that could stab me in the back at any second, but it's kinda hard to get off when someone's looking at you like you're dog shit on their shoes. I learned that lesson a long time ago. You humans have issues just accepting each other when you're different _colors_. You want to throw species into that mix? Don't act like any of them were victims of deceit. I don't need to tell someone I'm probably never going to see again all the intimate details of my life."

He sniffed. "By the way, not once have I ever claimed to be human to anyone. Not my fault you all assume things."

"No, you don't, but you don't get the moral high ground to lecture me, when the first thing you admit is that you _have_ no morals," Law said coolly, downing the rest of his drink and not even tasting the alcohol. "Although, I really shouldn't be defending us either, given it is humans I'll be going after. If you even want to call them that," he sneered and teleported the glass away so he wouldn't be tempted to just keep drinking. He wasn't looking to Kid anymore either, his hard glare focused on the wall in front of him.

"What I am is sick of my kind constantly being hounded by humans for one reason or another!" Kid forced down an angry sob, but couldn't hide the way traces of deepest blue and gray licked through his hair in sorrowful mourning.

"Of many otherkin, succubi have one of the longest histories of enslavement. Royalty, commoners, magick kind, even some of our own otherkin; all have a history drenched in the pain and humiliation of cubi. I have sisters, brothers, cousins, nieces, nephews, and so many more who have endured enslavement or lost someone because of it. Half of them either disappear never to been heard from again, likely locked away in some hell forsaken place, or are killed once their masters grow bored of them. The others? Half of those are so traumatized they can't feed, they _choose_  to starve. Do have you have any idea what a starving cubi looks like? It isn't a pretty death, and it's far from quick. Our bodies do their best to make us survive even if we don't want them too. You know how it does that? It _cannibalizes_ _its own aura_. Yet another reason to keep my species to my damn self." Kid hissed. "Not that it did me any good."

Kid stood up from the couch seething at his new supposed 'master'. "Let me guess: you're going to use me up until we either die together from some death wish you have, or you achieve your goal, however long that takes. If you do, you'll have no more use for me. So you'll either keep me as a pet, or kill me yourself. Like hell you're going to keep a weak spot like me walking around, and I know that magic this strong doesn't undo easy, so don't try to lie to me. It'll take a hell of a lot to get rid of this completely, more effort than I'm worth I'd wager."

But it _could_ be done. _Had_ to be done.

It wasn't as if this man was stupid enough to cast a binding spell he didn't know was permanent.

"I can't tell if you're not listening to me, or if you're hard-headed enough to not be hearing what I'm saying. This goes both ways, demon,” Law said, flicking a hint of magic to ignite the bond. "I will not kill or abuse you, since that will only be detrimental to myself. And as for after," he hesitated for a moment, running absent fingers over some of the other marks on his chest, a big flaming heart in particular. "I admit I have not looked into whether this bond can be severed, but even if it cannot, I have no need for a slave or a pet. If we both survive this, I will let you go on your way and never touch this bond again, if that is what you wish. Of that I can give you my word, or even a more binding contract if you don't trust it. I have no interest in you after my goal is met."

Kid just stared at him in silence, not trusting a word, but not having a choice.

"...Whatever." His wings flapped a bit as if to unruffle imaginary feathers.

Kid was being fucked over, but it didn't look like it would be literally. He could handle almost anything other than being a _toy_.

"You can resent it," Law shrugged, moving around to take Kid's abandoned place on the couch and stretch his legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. "Or you can make use of it in turn," he allowed, giving him an inviting look. "After all, now you have a constant, ready meal just waiting for you whenever you feel like it," he raised his eyebrows and smiled a little, shoving all the thoughts of his goals out of his mind. He wasn't close enough to finding them anyway, and he wouldn't say no to some fun along the way.

Kid sneered at him. "Go eat yourself, asshole." And with a snap of his fingers, the succubus was gone.

"Yeah, didn't think so," Law said to the empty room at large, sighing and dropping his head on the back of the couch. He always looked for sex to chase away the darker thoughts in his mind, but if Kid wasn't willing to play along, he didn't really feel up to going out and finding someone else tonight.

Instead, he sighed and heaved himself up. Might as well work some more on his locator spells, since he had the time. Channel the uncomfortable feeling itching under his skin into something useful. With that in mind, he headed into his main magic room to find the last book he had been reading and pointedly didn't think about going back home and how much easier that would make things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harle again! Thank you for reading and all three of us hope you leave a comment! Kudos is wonderful, but we love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can also look forward to new stories and other updates as well! Hope to see you then~


	3. Trolls Succ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Kid and Law have been up to since last week. One thing that's for sure is that Trolls suck.

Kid had been having a shitty time the last two weeks. The whole time he had been torn between walking on cloud nine and wanting to eat someone's face out of sheer irritation.

Kid had hauled up into one of his safe houses, one so heavily warded it would almost take his mother's power to get in or out. 

He had berated himself for having come so close to losing himself to some power hungry asshole. It took Kid days just to rebuild and fortify his shields after whatever that slam of magic had been, that literally knocked the drink out of him, had blasted a gaping hole in his aura like it was nothing.

But considering all of that, Kid couldn't help some strange feelings of wistful longing and emptiness, as if something were missing. Every time he slept or his mind wandered, residual images and phantom physical sensations of that night would come out of nowhere. Like he was being fucked or kissed and licked all over again.

Kid hated how much it made him want until he had to use his own abilities to actually suppress his constant raging erection and wetness. What the hell had that bastard done to him?

Though he was pleasantly surprised when he discovered how long it took before he started feeling the pangs of hunger gnaw at him.

But the very night he  _ finally _ decides to venture out into his own territory for food, fate dumped  _ this _ pile of shit on him.

Kid growled, flames dancing at his sides from his wings and he stomped the ground with his hoof. "Fuck off, you little upstart. I can taste you and you're  _ centuries _ too young to be bringing your pathetic excuse for game anywhere near my territories." He spit out a mouthful of troll flesh.

The cocky young incubus a few yards from him just smirked, though Kid could see perfectly through the glamor induced bravado that the little bastard was trying to hide behind; the brat wasn't feeling half the confidence he was trying to project.

"Come on, take my offer! I'll even let you keep a few blocks of your territory so long as you warm my bed some nights. Otherwise," the coward moved back for two more trolls to step up in place of the four Kid had already dismembered and slaughtered. "I'll wipe you out and send your essence back to your precious dark mother to be reborn into someone  _ hopefully _ less stupid."

"Try it," Kid snarled, his tail whipping wildly as his flames grew brighter, their color now blazing a molten red and radioactive orange. "I'll consume your worthless soul until there's nothing left for your clan to reclaim."

Kid had every intention to go down fighting, even though he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The brat had picked almost the perfect time to try and muscle in on Kid's territory. He didn't even have the horns to come at Kid head on, instead contracting several trolls to do his dirty work for him, or this would all have been over  _ much _ faster.

But it had been too long since Kid had last eaten properly and the constant drain on his reserves to bolster his strength and inner shields were wearing him down quickly. Even his healing was at half its normal speed: there was a tear in his stomach from one of the dead trolls' final desperate swings, having gotten in a lucky shot and the damn thing still hadn't closed completely. He hated having to use glamour to cover up his weakness, but the last thing he needed was for the brat to spot an opportunity.

The two trolls charged at him, iron and enchanted weapons making Kid's skin hiss in pain whenever they got too close to hitting him. Kid was able to take one down with a well placed fist through an eye and into their brain, using his wings to temporarily blind the other of his movements.

Kid swallowed a scream when the troll blindly grabbed his tail and yanked so hard it felt like it was pulling out his spine, before they slammed him into the ruins of a building, causing an explosion of brick and mortar.

It was a good thing most fights between otherkin took place on the lower levels, the layers of existence unseen by most of humanity, because he did not want to know how much he would have to pay in repair costs annually. Kid would have had to seduce every contractor within miles of the city just to afford it, (as it was, the twin sisters he had to satisfy with monthly down ‘payments’ for the current remodeling work in his favorite loft were very annoying).

Then again, few territory disputes actually took place upon the central layers; no one fancied owning a pile of rubble as territory.  

Kid was back up on his feet soon enough and he aimed low, slicing shallow wounds on the backs of the troll's knees until he felt it begin to fall backwards. Kid was almost crushed as he felt his speed waning. 

The succubus hissed as he expended more energy to 'reach' with his power to grab the falling metal weapon and guide it just enough to bury itself in the troll's neck.

The ground shook so hard Kid was almost thrown from his perch on a warped traffic pole. 

Kid stared at the mountain troll that was five times larger and thick skinned as the previous ones who no doubt worked for her. 

Fuck.

* * *

 

Law, on the other hand, had been having two very good weeks. Well, perhaps one good week, since the time he had spent recovering from the night of the binding hadn't been pleasant at all, but by now he had most, if not all, of his power back to him, and he felt ready to proceed with the next steps of his plan. 

Only... something was draining him, he realized one day, and there were flashes of phantom like pains from wounds that weren't his own. The mark on his chest throbbed. 

Was the demon the cause of this? It would be a waste of so much effort to have the fool get himself killed now. Law knew well enough he was as tied to the succubus’ life as Eustass was to his own. 

He considered summoning him into his own house, but... That might simply end up dragging whatever was fighting him right here, and Law would rather this little territory he had carved for himself  _ not _ be torn to pieces, whichever realm the fight might take place on. 

So instead, he tugged at the bond just enough to get a direction, a location, a sense for where Eustass was, and spun a teleportation spell.

... that landed him right in the middle of what seemed to be a cubi territorial dispute, with extra added troll. 

"What did you get yourself into this time, my demon?" he asked faux-casually as if he wasn't staring a massive mountain troll in the face as he stood beside the demon's perch.

Kid forgot anything about keeping up his image of confidence and grandiose, and promptly fell from his perch with a loud ' _ umpf _ '.

There was silence as even the troll didn't seem to know what to make of the sudden appearance of a new possible enemy. She turned to look back at her employer for direction.

"W-who the hell is that?!" The incubus snapped at the same time Kid softly cried out from landing on his wound.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kid hissed as he climbed back to his feet.

The incubus saw the blood on the ground that was obviously coming from Kid, even if the wound itself was invisible beneath layers of glamour, and hissed victoriously. "Forget the intruder, attack while the bitch is wounded!"

The troll huffed, obviously not happy about taking orders from the runt, but took a step forward, her iron club raised high.

"How many times must I tell you, until it finally penetrates into that thick demon head of yours?" Law said, taking a step to stand in front of Kid's unsteady form. He could feel the demon's weakened state drawing strength from his own magic through the mark. "If you die, I die. And I have a few things to do before I can allow that to happen." 

He waved a magic-infused hand and summoned Kikoku to him, the presence inside the sword screaming now that it was among others of its kind. He drew her out, forced her under his will and threw the sheath to the side. The inked letters on his free hand shimmered, rippled and seemed to rise above his poised fingers, shivering in the air with his magic. 

"Stand down, or I'll make you stand down," Law said to the unfamiliar demon and the creature doing his bidding. Kikoku's scream echoed through the plane of their fight, reinforcing his words into a powerful command. 

The lady troll froze as soon as the blade was free and she took a step back. She suddenly glared over her shoulder and spat a string of curses. "You made  _ no _ mention of a grand sorcerer, much less one of the great possessed blades! It's bad enough this succubus is a favored child of the dark mother, you also failed to mention he was an  _ empusa _ ." She snarled. "Our contract is over. My life is one thing, but no amount of gold or territory is worth my  _ soul _ ."

"We had a deal!" The incubus snapped, but the troll had already ripped a sizeable hole into the fabric of the realm and disappeared through it.

"Stay out of this!" Kid hissed at Law. "This is my territory. If I can't  _ defend _ it, then I don't  _ deserve _ it!" 

Somehow he was able to stand and his wound finally closed enough to staunch the bleeding. Kid stepped in front of Law and crouched with a roar at the now very alone incubus, the few remaining panes of glass windows in the ruins surrounding them shattered from the strength of it.

No amount of poorly constructed glamour could hide the fear in the upstart's face. But when it looked like he would run, Kid yelled at him.

"Die with some amount of dignity and face your patron with honor!" The empusa growled.

The incubus swallowed but seemed to steel himself before charging Kid.

They collided with a crack of thunder. At first it looked as if the younger demon had the upper hand, but as the fight was drawn out, it became obvious just how large a difference there was in both their power and experience.

For every bloody claw mark that appeared on Kid's body, a pound of flesh was torn from his opponent. Kid's experience, strength, and refined power, even with such low reserves, was utterly apparent and undeniable. The battle was as good as over as soon as it had begun.

Kid panted and shook from the effort to stand up. The incubus, or what was left of him, had been rendered to so much meat and was burnt beyond all recognition. 

He took a deep breath and muttered a prayer. "Mother, please escort this one's soul to its renewal. May the fates look fairly upon him, for he, in the end, chose to face his death with all the dignity worthy of our kind."

Kid slumped back down to the ground and dug his hand into what used to be the chest cavity to rip out a heart. Within seconds he consumed it. A small pulse of magic just barely replenished his reserves enough to stand.

"Another young buck too big for his horns." Kid sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, the motion only serving to further smudge the soot staining it, before remembering his audience. He tried to turn to look at the other man but stumbled.

Law observed the fight with interest, a deep certainty that he had picked well settling inside him. Despite his clearly weakened state, Eustass was a sight to behold - powerful and vicious and Law wanted to see him fight for him with this same look on his face. Oh yes, he was a marvelous choice. 

He resheathed Kikoku, since she wouldn't stop screeching that she had been cheated out of her kill and that if he was going to keep using her, the least he could bloody do was actually wield her and not just wave her around like a prop. He ignored her and relaxed his magic, but remained, observing. It would be best, of course, if he could learn to fight alongside Eustass, but the demon probably wouldn't be too happy with that idea.

But when he stumbled, Law sighed and crossed the distance, taking him under one arm to prop him up. 

"Yes, certainly," he drawled in an unimpressed tone. "And I'm sure you have never bitten off more than you can chew, have you?"

"I challenged plenty of powerful creatures, my own kind and others, but I always had a plan and I knew when to get out before I was in too deep. This is only my second incarnation." He said proudly. "My first death was a fair price to pay for taking my opponent with me. He was a lord of Muspelheim. I still own territory there to this day."

Kid coughed and held his cracked ribs that were taking far too long to heal. "This one was an idiot, didn't do enough research, but he shows promise. Maybe in his next life he will be more cautious." Kid frowned as the mark on his chest grew warm the closer Law leaned into him. "You can leave now. I can get to one of my homes from here myself." The strain would probably keep him bedridden for days, but he wasn't going to share that little fact.

"Forgive me for doubting that," Law said, not sounding very impressed. "When I can feel how much of my strength you're sucking up only to stand on your feet." 

He didn't release Eustass, but drew a crude circle around them in the dust with his feet, using it to more easily channel his energy for the teleportation spell as he mumbled the words, and, in another moment or two, they were in his work room. 

"Come on, bed's right over there," he said as he tugged Eustass towards the bedroom. 

Kid growled, hating that he didn't have the strength to fight off the other man, though even if he did, he doubted it would get him very far. 

Personal feelings aside, until he built his power stores back up he wasn't going much of anywhere. So he begrudgingly followed along quietly.

They entered into a room that at first glance seemed to be lavishly decorated, albeit somewhat inconsistently. On second glance, it became clear that all the statues, carvings, tapestries, even the very carpet, were not simple decorations, but protective enchantments scattered all around. Law had to kick the rug out of his way so he could let Kid through - it was a rather powerful devil’s trap, and he didn't want his guest to be caught in it, after all.

One thing was for certain: finding this location and/or invading it seemed like it would take a lot of work. Kid was certainly safe, from outside interference at least. 

"I can be a proper host, you know," Law said as he dumped Kid on the comfortable bed. "Would you like a quick meal, before you go to sleep?" He smiled and sat beside him in offer.

Kid frowned in clear consternation at the other male, but he weighed his options rationally. "...Maybe later. Right now, I just want sleep."

He knew he would heal much faster and feel better quicker if he fed even a little, but he honestly didn't have the energy for it, nor was he in the mood.

"But... thank you for the offer and the shelter." Kid's mother had at least raised him with  _ some _ manners. Despite whatever interests Law had in him, he knew that the other man didn't have to bring him here; he could have just dumped Kid at the closest brothel or hotel and been done with it. Kid would have survived either way. Didn't mean the redhead would let Law get too big of an ego though. "But considering that this is all your fault, I suppose some compensation on your part would definitely not go amiss." Kid said with a sniff before curling up more into the warm soft blankets and plush pillows.

"It really doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous," Law purred suggestively, running a hand up Kid's spine, then dragging the warm comforter over him. "Do tell me if you change your mind when you wake up," he added, rising from the bed. The demon would need some time before he was coherent again, and Law could work a little more on his plans. 

He stopped on the way out, leaning Kikoku in a heavily warded corner of the room that was just about the only reason she hadn't killed him in his sleep yet - no demon, regardless its form - could step in or out of it unaided - and waved the lights off with a flick of his wrist. 

"Sleep well, my demon," he called out and let the door shut quietly after him. 

Kid huffed and decidedly ignored the way he could still feel the warmth from Law's hand in favor of letting his exhaustion pull him down into sleep.

* * *

 

Law's day passed uneventfully after that, but he made sure to reinforce his protections and mask any traces of his magic lingering behind from when he had interfered. After all, one of the reasons he was still alive was that so very few people even  _ knew _ he was alive, and he would very much prefer to remain the hunter, rather than suddenly turn into the prey. The demon in his bedroom might just as well prove to be more trouble than he was worth at this point. 

But no. No, Law had seen him fight today, and if there was one thing Eustass wasn't, it was useless.

As long as Law could convince him to feed. 

He couldn't believe that he was actually willing to risk another drain so soon, but if it would do something about the constant low-level weakness in the back of his mind, he could deal. 

Maybe, when Eustass woke up. 

Speaking of, night was already well underway, and Law was actually tired. And although his bed was occupied, he was fairly sure it was big enough to allow them both some comfort. He rarely managed to sleep outside of his heavily secured bedroom, after all. 

So, without sparing it too much thought, Law jumped in for a quick shower and, donning a pair of boxers out of courtesy, slipped in on the opposite side of the bed. Even the presence of two demons in the room didn't keep him from falling asleep.

When Kid woke up, he froze almost immediately as he tried to remember where he was. Kid knew right away he was not in one of his many safe houses, and he was  _ not _ happy about it. For one, he rarely, if ever, truly slept outside of his domain. It was too dangerous to do so carelessly for his kind.

But what was stranger was that his reserves were still very low, which they shouldn't be if he had fed.

Kid frowned and opened his eyes. _Why_ would he ever sleep anywhere else if not for-

Kid jumped a bit when he stared into the sleeping face of his not-so-favorite sorcerer.

That's right.  _ That's _ why he was sleeping elsewhere, and  _ that's _ where he was.

The succubus' frown deepened as he tried to think of what to do next. Should he leave while Law was still asleep to try and avoid the hassle of interacting with the troublesome male? 

Unfortunately, his instincts and common sense told him that leaving without Law's consent wouldn't work out too well this time around, something was different about the wards he could feel, they were more closed off now. He could feel the press of the incredibly heavy warding and magic lacing the very air of wherever the hell he was. Kid just didn't have the strength to try to get through them in his current state.

So that left his only other option.

Ignoring the awkward feeling at having platonically shared a bed with someone, Kid debated on kicking the sleeping man off the bed, but ultimately settled for smacking Law with a pillow.

"Wake up, ya dick." Kid said with a vindictive smirk.

Law blinked awake before the pillow even hit him, barely stopping himself before he gathered up magic for an attack. No, no one could break into his heavily warded house, not without waking him at the very least, and barely anyone could even  _ find _ him unless he- 

He guided them in. 

Eustass. 

Luckily for both men, his mind made the connections quickly and stopped him from hurtling the demon off the bed with a well-placed spell. Then the pillow actually hit him, and he punched it out of his face. How long had he been asleep? It must have been a while, if Eustass had woken up on his own. But then again, the demon did have about half a day more sleep than him... 

"Do you want me awake, or do you want my  _ dick _ awake?" he asked, voice husky with sleep, as he rubbed his eyes.

Kid couldn't hold back a snort. "Same thing as far as I'm concerned. Where are we?" He didn't really expect to get much of an answer, but it helped fill in the silence.

"The same place we were last time," Law said unhelpfully. He had summoned Kid that time, so the demon wouldn't know exactly where he had been. Law's wards allowed people to leave easily enough, with permission, just not to come in. "Well, not exactly the same place, I guessed you would rather not sleep on the ground or a couch, so we're a room away," he hummed, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back until he heard every vertebrae pop. It also had the added effect of making the blanket pool down around his waist, revealing his naked skin.

Kid let his eyes slide over Law slowly. Whatever his issues with the man were, it certainly didn't dampen his appreciation of a good looking male.

Letting out a huff, Kid laid back on his pillows. "Fine, be cryptic. So long as you're an actual pain in my ass instead of just metaphorically, I don't care."

"I'm not being cryptic," Law said, half-serious. "I'm just making sure those I'm looking for won't find me before I find them." 

Then he stretched and rolled, landing half on top of Kid's chest and stroking his arm down his side enticingly. "And if you feel like it, I could become a literal pain in your ass," he added with a purr. 

Kid suddenly hissed at the unexpected pressure on his chest and ribs. " _ Fuck _ !" He tried to suppress the pain, but he had only been able to ignore most of his injuries due to his exhaustion, but the longer he stayed awake, and the more he moved, the more Kid realized the extent of his wounds.

Kid gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in the sheets to try to wait out the spike of pain.

Law pushed himself up and back off of Kid the moment the pain registered, close enough to the demon to feel it himself. That didn't make sense, hours had passed, surely Eustass should have recovered by now, if his injuries hadn't been...

"Drop the glamour," he growled and sat up so he wouldn't irritate the injury he couldn't see and threw the blanket off. "Or I'll drop it for you."

Kid hissed irritably at him but did it anyway. 

With a thought, it was like flicking a switch. One moment he looked perfectly fine and healed, the next... he was most certainly  _ not _ .

There was deep bruising and scrapes on his chest, followed by worse bruising on his ribs along with what looked like barely healed puncture wounds from when previously shattered ribs had broken through the skin itself.

Barely healed cuts and scrapes, along with varying shades of discolored skin covered the rest of him, save for his legs: one being metal and the other covered in fur.

"Any decent succubus always fights with an armor of glamour. If you get injured, you hide it like hell. Less ammo for your enemies if they don't know where to strike to take advantage." Even his voice was more gravelly and rough, a wet rattling cough suddenly shaking him. His tail seemed to limply wrap around his metal thigh, crusted in dry blood.

Every inch of damage had been hidden masterfully.

“ _ Stupid, prideful,  _ **_irresponsible_ ** ," Law grumbled, his words shifting through a series of languages, some commonly spoken, some long dead. "That damn fight ended  _ hours _ ago, what good are you to me dead?" he hissed, suddenly angry that this had been hidden even after the altercation. Hiding a disadvantage, he could understand. Concealing a bad wound afterwards, not so much. 

He got off the bed and into a joining room, still cursing under his breath as he started working on a potent healing potion. He would be damned if he let the succubus walk out of here in that state.

"Hey, I'll heal on my own. I was way worse when I first got here. Just sleeping has put back together my bones and closed the holes in me." Kid grumbled. "Well, most of them at least." He said the last underneath his breath.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Law called back sarcastically, followed by muted mutterings about damned fire-starting birds. The pang of melancholy was almost lost in the irritation. 

Gods, but he hated it when he had to play healer because of stupidity. If he had treated those wounds as soon as they were back, Kid would have completely recovered by now, his body having the energy for repairs to spare. Instead, now Law had to infuse even more of his own magic to make the elixir he was mixing more potent. 

He came back a few minutes and a tiny trail of smoke later with a sizzling mug in hand and an irritated look on his face.

"You are going to drink this, and no, I will not bother to mask the nasty taste. Maybe that will make you think twice about keeping quiet about injuries next time."

Kid eyed it for a moment but surprisingly took it without complaint. He hesitated as if he didn't know quite what to do with it.

"What do you want in return?" Kid said with a resigned expression.

"How about not dying out of stupidity and taking me down with you before I've achieved my goal?" He snapped and glared at him expectantly. "And that potion isn't going to drink itself."

Kid stared at him for another few moments before speaking again. "So you declare you seek nothing in return for the help you are providing at this time?"

One would think Kid was just being stubborn or difficult, but the way he said it made it seem like something more than that. Like he needed clear permission to be able to accept even something as small as this.

Law was clearly too irritated to notice that and only glowered even harder at him.

"I declare that if you don't drink that, I'll hold you down and force it down your throat. Just wait and see if I won't."

Kid seemed satisfied, if a bit awkward, before he easily swallowed the concoction in three large gulps and handed the cup back to Law. 

"Sorry if you thought that would be any kind of punishment. I'm used to swallowing a lot of things I don't like that are much worse than that. And you can take that however you like." Kid said slowly with a slight slur in his speech. He laid back as he let the foreign magic work through him.

Law, for once, didn't respond to the innuendo and instead surveyed his injuries more carefully. The bones would fit themselves back in place without his help, he was certain, and there was no real need for him to do anything about the bruising and puncture wounds - demons weren't susceptible to infections and recovered much faster than humans. 

That was exactly what was bothering him. Why hadn't Kid recovered yet? How drained exactly was his magic? 

Kid let out an irritable groan as some of the vertebrae in his tail clicked and righted itself. That was always a bitch to heal, being as sensitive as it was. His hand reached instinctively to hold it tight, trying to distract himself from the pain. The other bones and injuries were almost nothing to him so long as they weren't jarred, but the tail was much like a stubbed toe or a broken nose. Not very serious, but  _ extremely _ painful.

Law took back the mug and dumped it in his spell room, before returning with his nose buried in a book. Healing demons was a bit trickier than human healing, and admittedly he didn't have quite as much experience with it, so he needed to confirm a couple of words and... Ah, yes, the circulation of the magic...

He turned a few pages quickly, gazed at a couple diagrams and returned, looking down at Kid. 

"Roll over onto your stomach," he ordered, and by the look on his face, he expected to be obeyed.

Kid grunted at the bossy command but did so anyway, too busy concentrating on not cursing nonstop about his tail.

Law climbed onto the bed beside him, and traced a few invisible symbols on the small of his back, focusing. Messing with nerves was a tricky process, but he had enough practice to pull it off. Light flashed under his fingers for a moment, and then all pain in Kid's body beneath that point drained away completely. 

"That should numb you for long enough for the worst of it to heal up," he said and sat back on his heels, critically surveying Kid's exposed back and the rest of the injuries it revealed. 

Kid gave a soft moan in relief and melted into the mattress. "Thanks..." He mumbled begrudgingly.

"I could have done that earlier," Law said, still obviously disgruntled, but his irritation settling down. "It's your own fault for not saying anything."

"Oh, fuck off. So sorry if I don't exactly trust you enough to tell you this kind of shit. We didn't meet on the best of terms, if you even care to remember." Kid grumbled, starting to feel tired again.

"However many times we meet, Mr. Eustass, you  _ always _ seem to miss my point. I don't wish you, personally, any harm, and what I did was never intended to bring you any. And if you work  _ with _ me, I guarantee you we will have much better chances of coming out of this alive."

He didn't actually expect the demon to respond favorably, since Kid was right enough - they didn't exactly have a relationship built on solid trust here. But it was, nevertheless, the truth. 

Kid fought back the drowsiness to crane his neck to give Law a searching look before finally snorting.

"Unholy fuck, you're an amateur. Of all the fucking-" Kid took a deep breath. "What do you  _ know _ about succubi? I mean  _ really _ ? Aside from our feeding habits?"

"I know of your potential," Law said, arching his eyebrows and moving to the corner of the bed to observe Kid from there. "Of the strength that many overlook because of those very feeding habits."

"Then you already know a bit more than most. Congrats." Kid huffed. "Look, I can tell that you think you have the best intentions. Now let me tell you something new: when we're first born or made, as children or new fully grown beings, we're taught one thing, and that one thing is instilled in our very nature for all of time no matter how many times we may die:  **_Don't. Get. Caught_ ** . Do you know what happens to most of our kind who are caught? Take a wild guess. The luckiest wind up as pets of sorts, maybe even well treated spouses. Most are... not so lucky. The few who manage to survive and escape their captors are never quite the same. Being treated as a toy indefinitely does that to just about anyone really. Do you understand? Being caught is the worst thing that can happen to one of my kind. It's not just our bodies that are enslaved, it's our essence. Once captured, we can't even kill ourselves to be free of it. Imagine that? Being passed down from one tormentor to another, generation after generation, like some fucked up heirloom.  _ That's _ if we're not trapped within some object, lost and forgotten to the world, unable to fade. Just... existing. In silence."

Kid gave a shuddering sigh. "Look. You could be the best 'master', 'partner', even friend you could possibly be. I could even fall in love with you. It won't make a difference. There will always be that sheer instinct inside of me that wants nothing more than to be free of you. Make all the promises and sweet offerings you like, honest or not. Just being here is harm to me. You can't make this more than what it is. An ownership. Stop trying. I'll do whatever you want anyway. I don't have a choice in that." The succubus didn't even sound angry. Just tired.

All these years he had been so proud of his flawless track record. Never once coming close to being caught. Kid heard about others being caught all the time, but no, not him, it could  _ never _ happen to  _ him _ , no matter how afraid he was of the thought. Yet here he was.

Law looked at him with an even expression, no emotions showing on his face. And he refused to let himself even feel them. He would not feel remorse, would not regret his choices. Not if they got him his price. Not until he knew for a fact he had achieved his goal.

Later, later would be the time for rethinking, and fixing, and doing damage control. Later would be the time for making atonement for the means and people he had used along the way. But not before he had achieved what he set out to do. Not until every last one of  _ Them _ was dead.

"Think of it as you wish. I am simply trying to make it easier on both of us," he said finally and got up, picking up the book and stepping into his workroom to tidy up. He didn't need to win this demon over to his side. Eustass would fight for him, if he valued his own existence. It was as simple as that. 

Law had made sure it was.

Kid sighed and let his eyes slide shut, then buried his cheek into the pillow to rest. He tried not to think about how much the pillow smelled like Law, and how that scent didn't bring up the negative emotions it should.

He wouldn't be one of those pitiful things. Those oh so few of his kind that loved their masters, that tore themselves apart with the desire to stay and the instinct to run. It never ended well. Those who whispered of happily ending stories were just wishful fools.

Kid would survive this and he would get out. He would follow Law's-  _ Trafalgar’s _ orders until whatever goal the man was working towards was complete. And, if at the end, the man tried to cheat him of his freedom, tried to go back on his word... No matter. In the end, he  _ would _ be free.

  
Even if it meant killing them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harle here! And thanks for tuning in again this week! I'm posting on schedule for once, I feel so responsible qwq Also, GIVE ME ALL THE COMMENTS, I WANT COMMENTS AS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT PLS, YES, TANK YOU!
> 
> Also, Sili and Don send their love and they hope you all enjoyed this chapter! <3


	4. Recovery Succs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid's in recovery, Law has indecent bedside manners, and Kid discovers a few benefits to their newfound arrangement. Recovery sucks, but the room service isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI again guy ^-^ Harle here and we all hope you like this new update! To encourage us to keep this going, leave us a comment telling us what you think!

Kid spent the next two days sleeping semi-peacefully as he healed. He was running pretty much on empty, but the potions Law- damnit,  _ Trafalgar _ kept feeding him were giving him a very nice boost to his own natural healing abilities.

By the third night, he was mostly healed, the only ones left were superficial at worst and easily hidden with glamour until it faded on its own. 

If he could actually summon the strength to do so for an extended period.

"Ugh, hurry up and just drop me at the closest brothel. I can glamour myself as a worker and be fully fed and at topnotch within the hour." Kid sighed and rolled over in bed again, tail waving about in the air impatiently. The man still wouldn't even let him leave the bed because of a hairline fracture in his ankle, or whatever such nonsense. 

Kid had even tried to make the excuse of needing the bathroom so he could look for an escape route, but the smart bastard had dryly informed him of his well researched knowledge of Cubi biology, and their lack of ‘waste production’.

Overly cautious jackass. Not like he would even be on his feet much once he got to a good brothel, Kid almost snickered. As much as the choices would be poor, places like that were an all you could eat buffet for his kind. 

Ambcubi and some others could just walk inside and feed off the surplus energy in the air. Not only sexual either. Whore houses were beacons for all sorts of psychic and empathic parasites.

" _ Trafalgaaaar _ ," Kid purposefully made his voice as whiny as possible.

Law had made it a point not to bother the recovering demon too much, letting him sleep away the days and fixing him a few more strong elixirs, and three days later Kid was starting to get antsy. Lucky for him, he was mostly recovered, or Law would have been much more irritable about his complaints. 

"Brothel?" he huffed, putting down the book he had been reading. "When you have a perfectly good meal right here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

Kid huffed at him. "Don't wanna feed from you. You're a dick. And not the fun kind." 

Was he being picky? Certainly. So what if L-Trafalgar pretty much tasted better than anyone he had ever fed on before? Did it matter that on a scale of one to ten the man was a thousand? Of course not. And it didn't make Kid irritable at  _ all _ that his pride would make him have to settle for the first half-decent looking costumer he could find at whatever brothel he found himself at.

No,  _ not at all _ ...

Kid pointedly didn't look at him from his place on the bed, tail wagging resentfully and his flames a mix of lavender, peach, and green sparks, all very clear as he laid on his belly completely nude. He hated sleeping in any sort of clothing usually, unless it was a pretty, soft as sin, nightie of some sort. None of which he currently had.

"But I  _ could _ be the fun kind," Law said enticingly, dropping his book and walking two fingers up the line of Kid's spine. "Are you sure you would rather go to some no-name brothel and waste this opportunity for truly good sex?" 

Kid opened his mouth for a scathing reply only to shiver. His spine was more sensitive than any mortal's, the nerves leading to his tail even more so.

He was suddenly struck by indecision. He knew this was probably a bad idea. Kid wasn't used to repeat sexual partners aside from the detached kind to fund his extravagant lifestyle. Good or bad, Kid had an emotional connection to Trafalgar, he would likely see this man a lot, and this could lead to something decidedly not good...

But what harm could one more romp do?

"Mmmaybe..." Kid pondered aloud. " _ If _ you can convince me." The flames of his hair and wings were slowly bleeding to a vibrant purple with swaths of orange.

Law grinned and kicked the heavy volume off the bed, rolling so he was on his hands and knees and slowly crawling next to Kid. He lowered his mouth over the small of his back, laying a small kiss there, then started licking a teasing path up his spine again, sucking and licking, grazing with his teeth gently. 

"Hm, and how should I go about convincing you?" he murmured against the demon's skin. 

Kid held in the whining noises that wanted to escape and he felt pride when his voice barely shook. "Be creative~ I'm sure y-ah- you'll think of a few things."

"A few things," Law stretched the words thoughtfully, nuzzling into the middle of Kid's back, then continuing his trail until he was nipping at the back of his neck, the flame-like hair tickling against his forehead. One of his arms traveled downwards, resting on Kid's tailbone and brushing a teasing finger back and forth just at the base of his tail. 

" _ Oh _ ," Kid choked at the feather soft touches that made him tremble. Before the night he met Law, when was the last time he'd had sex with a partner who knew exactly what he was? Who could take every advantage his natural form offered?

Far too long. Kid had forgotten just how good it  _ could _ be.

"That," Kid rasped. "Is certainly a start." His lower half wiggled while his tail curled in on itself in pleasure.

Law hummed, pleased with the reaction, and started retracing the path his mouth had travelled back down Kid's back. He progressed slowly, but his hand moved ahead, lightly stroking down Kid's tail, exploring the unfamiliar feel of it and judging Kid's reactions to the touch.

Kid sighed shakily and lifted his hips ever so slightly. His tail moved to stroke Law's hand, encouraging further petting. "Mmm, more."

Law pet him happily, wrapping the tail around his hand and curling his own fingers around it, just as his mouth reached the base of it and he sucked there, laying wet kisses against the base and nuzzling right over it. 

"More of this?" he asked, voice low and purring. 

"Mmmm, ngh," Kid's face was red and his breathing was labored. He wasn't even necessarily very ‘turned on’, so much as the sensual stimulation driving his senses wild. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"I'm starting to feel like," Law mumbled, breaking between words to lick and suck where the tail separated from Kid's body. "Maybe," His hands moved a little, one travelling to pet lightly over the back of the horse leg, the other scratching light fingernails over where the metal leg connected to the body. "You're starting to get convinced."

"Oh," Kid eyes went wide when Law started touching his legs. It was so  _ different _ feeling someone else’s hands touch his real body, for a foreign hand to touch his soft furred leg and the oh so sensitive stump that met mechanical limb.

"A-ah, yes, I think I might be able to see the- ah, merits of your 'suggestion'." Kid felt a touch of almost fear at how good he was feeling. 

How the hell was he supposed to give this up? The jackass was pressing buttons he had long forgotten he even had.

"Lucky me," Law purred, kissing the base of his tail one more time, before rising a bit higher and wrapping his arms around Kid's hips to turn him over. He gazed down over him with an eager spark in his eyes, observing him fully as he was - not hidden behind glamour and disguise. "Gorgeous," he hummed happily. Kid might be getting his fill, but Law would be very much happy to deliver. 

Kid purred and spread his wings wide, unashamedly displaying himself, but deeply feeling just a touch shy. "You  _ should _ feel lucky. Few get to appreciate me in all my glory." He bolstered as his tail moved to wrap loosely around Law's hips.

Law felt that another jibe at Kid about that being his own fault would be rather counterproductive, so he remained quiet about it, instead humming appreciatively and pulling off the shirt he had been wearing. He leaned forward, pressing his lips just under Kid's jaw and kissing him there, hands reaching to touch the softness of his spread wings.

"I do feel rather lucky, actually."

Kid shivered and looked where human hands met his wings. It was always so strange feeling someone other than himself touch them. 

Hesitating for only a moment, Kid slowly brought his wings closer around them both. 

He coughed to clear his throat a bit and spoke past a wall of hesitation. "I- there's something I've wanted to try for a while... humor me for a moment?"

"Hm? What's that?" Law asked, crossing his arms over Kid's chest and lying down over him, looking curiously. He could allow himself to indulge the demon, to genuinely let himself go here, because he knew Kid could not hurt him - the bond wouldn't allow it. 

Maybe that was sad, but it was the way Law had been living since he left his home, and it was the way he would have to continue until he got what he wanted. 

Kid was slightly embarrassed, but he didn't want to let a rare chance like this slip by to try something he had always longed to.

He closed his wings completely around them both, carefully cradling Law against him. After settling for a moment, he started to move them, slow at first, to rub them over and over against the warmth and length of Law's body.

It felt... indescribable. Kid rarely let anyone near his wings outside of combat, so to feel such utterly peaceful stimulation was... He couldn't think of words to compare.

Law murmured a soft sound, stretching himself over Kid's body and relaxing under the soft caresses. It felt incredibly pleasant against his naked skin, gentle and sweet, and he found himself enjoying it immensely. 

"You sure prepare your meals well," he smirked against Kid's neck, tangling their legs and just letting himself feel this strange sensation. 

Kid only made a soft mewing sound as he enjoyed the warm almost tingly feelings that seemed to vibrate throughout his body, the flames enveloping them both were a soft pink and lavender glow. "Shush, you." Kid murmured, his pale skin now flushed a gentle rose color.

They spent a good few minutes just like that before Kid took the next step. 

Feeling more than a little nervous, why the hell was he taking this kind of risk?, Kid let the flames of his wings fade away until only silky firm limbs remained to fold in closer until smooth flesh touched the man on top of him.

He gasped and the limbs shook, every nerve hyper aware of the direct touch of skin against skin.

Law could feel the demon shivering at the first touch of soft, soft skin against his back. And if Kid was as secretive about this as he was with everything else, Law imagined it was the first time in a while that anyone had been allowed to touch his naked wings. They had to be very sensitive.

"You can have this, and me, whenever you want to," Law said, feeling that this moment might be a good enough opportunity to get that across. "How often do you get to reveal this, otherwise? There's nothing you need to hide from me, because I know exactly what you are."

"Don't- Just-" Kid swallowed thickly. He knew what Law was probably trying to do, to use this as a means of coercing him, and  _ fuck _ if it wasn't tempting.

This was a terrible idea, letting himself be so vulnerable and open like this around the very man who trapped him, stripped him of his freedom. But...

He didn't want to think right now.

"I know. Just- can we not talk? Just for a little bit..." Kid carefully measured his voice to keep any trace of rawness out of it.

"Of course," Law said and shifted lightly, wrapping his arms around Kid's neck and comfortably resting his head against his shoulder. He could smell the peculiar scent of fire and metal on Kid's skin. It wasn't a bad smell, certainly. He also carried the faint fragrance of some of the more potent herbs Law had used, and maybe even a little of Law's own sheets, which made him feel strangely satisfied. 

He did stay quiet, though, even going as far as to close his eyes, feeling Kid all around him and marveling at how... safe and comfortable it felt like this. He hadn't truly felt like this since... 

Since he left home. 

But he wasn't going back there, not until he had achieved his revenge. He would show the brothers that he could do this, that he didn't need to wait centuries. Because he could do it. He was already on his way, with one trapped demon and another bonded to him, and he would gather as many more as he had to in order to see  _ Them _ dead. 

Now, if only he could figure out why that second locating spell hadn't worked...

Kid waited for Law to say something else after that, for some snarky comment to ruin his mood, but when the silence continued Kid gradually relaxed, sliding into an almost but not quite doze.

* * *

Kid wasn't sure how much time passed while they lay there, but eventually his hunger reared its irritating head and demanded sustenance. The succubus sighed softly and opened his wings, not bothering to reignite the flames, and let them rest on either side of them.

He gruffly prodded the other man, almost disgruntled at how at ease Law was with him and just how much he didn't mind it at all. "I think someone promised me some 'truly good sex', mm?"

Law stirred out of his thoughts as if he was waking from a dream, and blinked a little confused for a moment. The memories of where he was, and why, came quickly, and he looked up towards Kid's face, smiling slyly. 

"How would you want your dose of truly good sex, then?" he asked, running fingers lightly over the demon's shoulder. 

Kid thought about it, his tail ticking in the air. 

"I think I recall," Kid said with a smirk. "That during our first 'meeting', I was tempted to put your mouth to much better use~"

"My mouth?" He asked, pressing it against Kid's neck and sucking, making a small wet trail down the side of his neck. "It can be very useful, indeed," he hummed. "Is there anywhere in particular you would like for it to be put to use?" he smirked as he licked at the hollow of Kid's throat. 

Kid grinned and grabbed onto the other male before rolling them over. He crawled backwards before turning around and bracing against the headboard. He waved his tail teasingly. "I think you said you wouldn't mind giving me a nice ride?~"

Law followed after him, grabbing his playfully waved tail and stroking it a little like a cock to tease the demon.

"I most certainly wouldn't mind," Law said and tugged it to rest over one of his shoulders as he bent to lick a broad stripe over Kid's ass. 

Kid purred and wiggled, but made himself stay in place instead of moving back for more.

Law licked across his opening again, teasing and promising, before nuzzling into the underside of his tail and wrapping his hands around Kid's mismatched thighs, caressing both down, then back up again. 

Kid made soft happy sounds that were certainly not human, and his tail looped around Law's shoulders, tugging the man forward insistently.

Law smiled to himself, very much enjoying the unusual experience. He was not unused to sex demons - it would be hard to be, having shared a home with Don - but hadn't really had the opportunity to enjoy one so much. Kid seemed to be eager for him, whether or not he liked to admit it. 

He accepted the tugs of the tail as his cue, and pressed his tongue against Kid's hole, eagerly lapping at it and prodding with the tip gently. 

"Oooh, you've either had many partners or quite a skilled one, maybe even both." Kid panted into the headboard. His legs almost shook from the way the tongue rolled and teased his hole, very much like he was used to doing for others.

"I've had my share of experiences," Law said, grinning against his skin and sucking at his hole, before finally pressing his tongue in, twirling it and licking as deep as he could reach. 

Kid's lower half finally did start to tremble, his tail squeezing Law tight. "Oh, oh,  _ there _ !" 

Law focused on the spot that brought him that reaction, hands travelling up Kid's thighs again to spread over his asscheeks, and he pulled him further open, giving himself better access. 

"Yessss," Kid hissed, his mechanical toes curled and his equine leg muscles shook with strain. His hole was slick now, a mix of Law's saliva and his own fluids, his own cock wept freely, as small drops of precum dripped onto the bed. "After you fuck me, I think I'll really ride your mouth, let you clean your mess," Kid purred. "Would you like that?~ I can give you some very nice lip service at the same time." He cooed.

Law's fingers twitched and tightened on Kid's ass and he groaned at the thought. Yes, yes he would love that. And, if Kid was thinking about 'after' Law fucked him, it was a fairly safe bet he wasn't planning on draining him like he did last time. That was certainly a point in Law's favor. 

He redoubled his efforts to show his appreciation for Kid's ideas, eyes closed as he enjoyed the taste of him and the shivers of his muscles. 

"Ah~ I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kid crooned.

Kid's voice filled the air with breathy sighs and appreciative moans, followed by seductive words of encouragement.

"Mmm, feels so good. Can't wait to compare skills sometime. Did you know I can grow my tongue in length? I can twist it and twist it as much as I like in or around whatever I like." Kid licked his lips, the tip of his tail tracing little affectionate patterns along the back of Law's neck.

Law shivered at the light caress to his neck, but kept up his ministrations, his tongue stroking inside the demon, guided by his reactions. He released one hand and snaked it between Kid's legs, reaching forward to grasp his cock and stroke it as well, eager to get Kid off. 

Kid whined and rocked his hips, moving back onto the wicked tongue caressing his insides and the lovely hand on his cock. 

Fuck, but he was close, almost, almost- shit, that wouldn't do. The last thing he needed was his nature backlashing at him now.

"A-ah, inside, need you inside," Kid gasped. "Need you to come with me, or before, ah, or- ah fffuck- it could make things worse. C-can play as much as we want once I feed."

Law released him and pulled back almost immediately, breathing hard with his own arousal. 

"Ok," he said, realizing what Kid meant. He had used this very reaction the first time, but this wasn't about trapping Kid anymore, this was about giving him what he both wanted and needed. "Yeah, right, sorry," he added as he fumbled with his boxers - why the hell hadn't he gotten naked as well when Kid had? - and almost shakily moved into position behind Kid. 

He didn't press inside him right away though, giving Kid a moment to get himself back together and calm down, so he didn't trigger his orgasm too early. He rested against Kid's back, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other supporting his weight on the headrest. He rested his head between the bases of those beautiful wings, waiting. 

"Tell me when you're ready," he said, gently petting Kid's abdomen where his hand rested. 

Kid chuckled. "I was very nearly born ready, but.. thank you." He relaxed a bit more to make sure Law's entrance would be an easier one. 

He hesitated before prodding. "Would you?..." He flexed his wings in suggestion. As rare as this opportunity was, Kid didn't want to waste it over reservations. To have the sensitive limbs touched during mounting...

Kid felt his face flush with want, copious amounts of fluid dripping between his legs.

Law released his arm from around Kid, and instead wrapped it around one of the wings. Ever so gently, he stroked the underside of the sensitive skin, shifting so he could kiss along the top of it as well. 

"Like this?" he asked, as he started slowly rubbing his erection against the curve of Kid's ass. 

"Y-yesss," Kid couldn't even be embarrassed by the soft whimper and arched into the touch, both on his wings and the nice warm cock on his ass. "I'm ready."

Law nuzzled into the bat-like wings, enjoying the comfort the soft skin offered. He straightened a moment, ran a hand down Kid's back, then guided his cock and slowly sank into him. 

"Oh, you feel so good, " he groaned, leaning forward again to stroke his wings as Kid had asked him to do. "So hot and amazing around me."

Kid made small helpless sounds in the back of his throat, wanting Law so much deeper and to never stop doing that, but he managed to find the determination to stay still and let Law go at his own pace. "Mmmmm, you feel good too~" He sighed.

Law gave it a moment, enjoying the sensation thoroughly, but didn't linger too much. Kid had said they could play later, but for now he had promised to feed him. 

He settled his knees securely, curled one palm over Kid's hip, and started thrusting into him - slow at first, but quickly gaining speed. Law's free hand was spread over a wing, tracing the muscles under the skin, combing between the soft feathers, marveling in the amazing sensations all around.

Kid's voice steadily betrayed him, choking and purring out noises of contentment and need, and he could only cling to the no doubt enchanted wood beneath his hands. Were it  _ not _ enchanted with some kind of endurance, or a similar protection spell, the wood would have splintered under the strength of his grip long ago.

The bed was, indeed, enchanted, like most everything else in the house. And the walls, too, which became clear when Law's thrusts grew stronger, hard enough to bang the headboard into them repeatedly, and yet leaving no trace. 

Law himself was thoroughly enjoying having a partner as strong and resilient as Kid. He knew that, hurt or not, there was little damage Law could ever do to the demon without his magic, so he didn't bother holding back. And once he was really into it, slamming into Kid hard and fast, he bent down, biting at the back of his neck, nibbling down to the base of his wings and licking there, teasing the point where the curve of Kid's porcelain white back met them.

"Yes, yes, yes," Kid chanted in a daze, his cock felt heated and heavy, but he couldn't care less, he just wanted Law to keep doing  _ all _ of that.

Law had to remind himself not to reach for Kid's cock, even if pleasing his partner before he came was something he often preferred. But Kid didn't want that now, so he locked his fingers on the demon's hips and kept fucking him. Sweat trickled down his back from the harsh pace and it felt  _ so _ good.

"So good, amazing, you're amazing, fuck," he panted into Kid's skin. "Come on, you want me to come, don't you? Make me then, I know you can."

Kid grinned wickedly. "All you had to do was ask~" He immediately clamped down like a vice and moved his inner muscles to massage and milk Law's lovely cock.

Law groaned, burying his face in the nape of Kid's neck and trying to catch his breath, his thrusts growing quicker and shallow. The sudden pressure was heavenly and the heat building inside him felt like it was so very close to exploding.

"Ah, yes, yes, Kid, just like that, fuck, I'm almost, almost," he gasped, the hand on Kid's hip turning almost bruising even as the one on his wings twitched, but he didn't grab onto the sensitive area. He still had that much control, at least. 

Kid whispered encouragements, his instincts working to channel his own heightened senses, his own eagerness and need, into Law via his magic.

Oddly, it seemed to work even easier than it usually would, not that he had much time to think about it.

' _ Oh- what _ ,' Kid suddenly mewled and shook as something deep in his belly seemed to almost burn. He looked down and panted through hot tears to see the mark on his stomach, Law's mark, glow.

Law felt it too, the burn of the mark and then, like hitting a wall of bricks, Kid's  _ need _ and  _ want _ flowed into him, making him shake with the intensity of it and tipping him over the edge with barely more than a half-choked scream. 

Kid's shocked expression was the only warning before he followed immediately. The deep essence of his nature flared up and greedily absorbed all the sweat soaked and tenderized energy.

Even his own.

By the end of it, instead of that flushed well fed exuberance Kid always experienced right after a good feed, he felt... what  _ was _ this? 

Contentment? Like he had just devoured a small banquet of gourmet chocolates, drinks, and a light finely made meal, and yet was perfectly satisfied.

Kid sunk down onto the pillows, feeling strangely boneless instead of that hyperness he usually experienced, as if for once in his long life he wasn't even the least bit hungry.

His tail could only lazily twitch while his wings lay limp at his sides. Kid doubted his face down, ass up, position was very dignified but he couldn't bring himself to move from the utterly comfortable placement.

Law just about collapsed on top of him, but after the initial fireworks were over, he shifted, tipping Kid to lie entirely on his side and spooning him contentedly. Unlike last time, Kid hadn't drained him almost dry, and even if he did feel a little light-headed and more lethargic than he normally would after only one orgasm, it was a far cry from the state he had been in before.

He sighed, pressing in close to Kid until his chest was against the demon's back and his calming breaths were falling into his neck. 

The mark felt... warm. Maybe even alive, strong and tingling with magic. He wondered what exactly it meant. Was Kid's magic messing with it? But it seemed to be doing what it was supposed to, at least. And Law wasn't overly worried. The spell was far too powerful to allow for something like this to interfere.

"Ssstrange," Kid managed to slur. "I feel... full but not... it all warm and tingly. Hard ta think..." He sighed and the firm chest pressed into his back. With a thought, Kid rearranged his wings until they shrank to half their size and enveloped Law like a small, but very warm blanket.

Law hummed distractedly, pressing closer into the comfortable cradle of Kid's wings. He also felt strangely sated, perhaps it was the bond bleeding through with the sensation mixing together with the power; either way, he was not inclined to move right away. The arm that was thrown over Kid's hip did move, however, Law's hand reaching up to cover the mark possessively. The thought that Kid was his made an unexpected part of him hum in pleasure. 

When a tattooed hand touched the mark on his chest, Kid almost felt like he had been zapped with a livewire, but instead of a jolt it was a soft thrum of electricity under his skin; it was like someone had completed a circuit.

The only thing that kept Kid from fully relaxing and enjoying the moment was that deep inserted fear, that suffocating feeling of being trapped. Kid was barely able to squash it down enough to push it to the back of his mind. But he knew it would always still be there.

Kid buried his face into a pillow and just tried to lose himself in this moment.

Law didn't really feel like moving for the longest time, just laying there and enjoying the warm moment. He was a little surprised Kid hadn't tried to leave again yet, but he wasn't about to remind him to do so quite yet. 

  
Instead, he nuzzled into the back of his neck and tangled their feet together. This kind of after-meal activity he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully we'll see you again next week! Don't forget to kudos and comment : D


End file.
